Familiar Stranger
by Klake1992
Summary: Eva Rosalsky is a quiet girl, has been since the year she moved to Beacon hills. Things stay that way until Isaac Lahey breaks her silent streak and asks her out on a date. If only Eva had known it was a set up and that this date was going to change her life entirely.
1. Chapter 1

The petite ebony haired girl sat before the desk in the middle of the room, She had stared down at the note-book sitting at the desk for the entire period, doodling on the page. She hadn't even heard the bell ring, she had been lost in her thoughts and the sketch upon the page. It wasn't anything entirely too extreme, just a wolf and her name. A wolf with haunting eyes. The wolf that had haunted her dreams since she had moved to Beacon hills half way through the previous year. She was a senior now, two months through her senior year, and still as oblivious as ever to the admirer who had watched her since her arrival.

"Wow. That's amazing." The voice cut into her thoughts, shaking her out of the trance like state she had been in. She had finished the entirety of the sketch, her name along the top, the wolf and his haunting eyes staring up at the two of them almost as if those eyes could really see.

Her pencil stilled and her own haunting eyes lifted, the complexity of her eyes had once been something that some people were frightened by, at least they had been at her previous schools. The two shades to them, imperial jade being the dominate of the two, at least then, and then the superior blue outlining the jade. They were beautiful really, but something in them was so haunting, yet deep, and enticing. Some said they couldn't help but feel a strange pull to her when gazing in her eyes. Like they were bewitched, but then again that was only one of the many rumors that had surrounded her at her other schools. Beacon Hills High was different for her, at least so far. Especially considering that she was being talked to, by a guy, and he wasn't flinching at the sight of those eyes of hers.

Maybe he hadn't noticed them yet, no….he had to of noticed, he was gazing into them. Not at her chest, which some had a hard time resisting as well, or her plump red-painted lips. She was not an ugly girl, not even in the slightest, but the rumors that had followed her from school to school had kept most guys away from her. The ones that dared approach her, well, she wished that they hadn't. They only ever caused her trouble. Maybe it would be different in Beacon hills, though? It had been so far.

"Thank you," She finally found her voice, managing to speak even though the eye contact that the two of them were making was intense, he looked away first, though. Isaac, that was his name. They had spoken before, but not like this. Not about something other than school work. When he glanced away she took just a moment to look around, class had been dismissed, everyone else had left, and yet, she didn't want to move. She didn't quite want this encounter to end. Not yet.

"It's nothing special really." She admitted as she lifted a hand to tuck some of her stray strands of hair behind the curve of her right ear.

"This is what you consider to not be special?" He asked, a small grin on his face as he glanced down at the drawing again, his hand motioning over it. He didn't wait for a response, since her blush and laugh must have been answer enough. "Evangeline? Is that your name?"

"We've been in the same few classes last year and this year and you still don't know my name, Isaac?" Eva asked, an eyebrow lifting as she awaited his response. Maybe his words had hurt her a little, but then again she wasn't a significant enough person to be worth knowing. She kept quiet, kept to herself, she liked it that way. It was easier to keep her secret a secret that way.

"No, I know you as Eva. Seeing as that's what everyone refers to you as." He replied, his grin proving that he was being honest and kind of obvious. Maybe he just made her a bit nervous and that's why that little fact had slipped her mind.

With his hands in his pockets Isaac glanced around the room, Eva began to get her things together, needing to busy her hands. She fidgeted when she got nervous.

"So, have any plans tonight?" Isaac asked and Eva nearly dropped her books, well, she kind of did, but attempted to make it look as if she had only been setting them down before she stood. Slowly, buying herself time. When she managed to stand she grabbed her books off from her desk and lifted her haunting hues to his again. Still there was no flinching, no resistance when he stared deeply into her eyes.

"No, actually, other than homework, but that can always wait…that is if you were attempting to ask me out…I mean, if you're not and just making conversation that's cool too, but umm…" Before Evangeline could embarrass herself any further, Isaac released a laugh and shook his head.

"I was attempting to ask you out, yes. So, how about we exchange numbers and I'll call you tonight and we can decide when I'll be picking you up." Eva and Isaac began the phone number exchanging process. When they finished they began leaving the class room. School was over, their plans were made, and there was no reason to linger in the room any longer. When they reached the hall, soon to go their separate ways, Isaac turned on his heel to face Evangeline.

"See you tonight, Evangeline." He said giving her a wink before heading off down the hall.

With all the effort it took not to let her weak knees get the best of her, Eva turned to go towards her locker as well. Unlike she usually did, she didn't lower her eyes as she walked along, she didn't avoid the eyes of those who glanced at her. Instead she smiled and to her surprise she received smiles and some more back. Today was a great day for her.

If only she knew what was going on just on the other side of the school and how this chain of events would change her entire life.

"You're right, It's her." Isaac was saying into his phone which he now had held up to his ear as he glanced around the emptying hallway, making sure that no one was tuning into his conversation. As it was, no one would have been able to hear what the other person on the line was saying, no one other than Isaac.

"Are you sure? Did you check like I told you to?" The voice on the other line was deep and sounding slightly cynical, but the fact that he believed what Isaac was telling him was there, why else would he had trusted Isaac with such a task.

"Yes, you were right about that too. There is no mistaking those eyes, Derek." Isaac said. "And she agreed to go out tonight, she has no idea. None at all."

"Good. Let's keep it that way." Derek replied before hanging up the phone. Isaac did the same before heading out of the school.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearing five when Eva's phone rang, it was sitting upon her desk, the one that had been cleared of everything school related, and replaced with the makeup items she hardly made any use of. She had propped the large mirror that usually hung upon the wall on the other side of her room on top of the desk. She had already gone through a thousand different outfits and had done her makeup in a million different ways by that point and she had only been home since 3:30. She was becoming satisfied with her appearance, until the phone rang, blaring the usual tone it did, causing her to jump slightly and guide the lipstick she had coated her lips with along her cheek leaving a trail of Russian Red Mac upon her clear skin. Now that was the perfect way to impress your date.

"Hello?" She finally answered after staring at the name 'Isaac Lahey' upon her phone screen for just a few moments longer. It was rare that anything or anyone made her so nervous, but he did.

"Hey, I hope you didn't find someone better to spend time with tonight." Isaac replied and Eva felt suddenly at ease, a soft laugh escaping her lips as she wiped the lipstick off from her cheek, her eyes scanning her appearance. For not ever wearing makeup, she did a damn good job of applying it, watching her sister had come in handy apparently.

"Of course not, I'm more of a one set of plans a day kind of girl." She admitted, her tone still light and teasing as she leaned back in her desk chair, pushing away from her desk to spin it back and forth.

"Well then, how about I come pick you up at about 5:30? We can go grab a bite, maybe take a walk." A bite, his choice of words made her space out for a moment, a flash of her reoccurring dream appearing in her mind. A baring of fangs, a blurring of fur as the hulking wolf pounced, and a sudden flurry of feelings as those gleaming fangs dug deeply into her shoulder.

"Or are you not hungry?" Isaac asked after a few beats of silence, Eva broke out of her trance, not noticing when she lifted her hand to her shoulder, rubbing where those fangs had dug into her flesh in her dream.

"Oh, no, a walk would be nice, though. I've lived here for almost a year, but I don't think I've seen much other than the woods behind my house." She admitted with a laugh as she stood from her desk chair, ditching the wedge heels she was going to wear. No use for those on a nature walk.

"So you know the woods pretty well? I bet you haven't seen some of the places I have out there." Isaac said as Eva began to rummage in her dresser attempting to find a pair of socks.

"Oh really? Are you going to be a doll and take me to see some of these places?" She asked, a grin on her lips as she slipped on the socks. It was amazing how at ease she felt talking to him, usually with anyone who had the guts to talk to her she felt awkward and on edge. Everything seemed different with Isaac.

"Do you know where the old well is?" Isaac asked.

"The one full of Graffiti? Yes. It's about 10 minutes from my house." She admitted as she pulled on a pair of her flats, she had so many pairs of shoes it was a wonder she found a pair she liked so quickly.

"How about we meet there, then? I can be a 'doll' for you then and show you the places I was talking about?" He suggested and the way he said the word doll was enough to make Eva say yes to anything, but then again, she was so happy about this date that she would have said yes to anything he suggested.

"That sounds great." She admitted.

"Good, I'll see you then." He replied and the two of them hung up.

Dropping her phone onto her bed she stood and began to dance around the room again, as she had when she arrived home from school. It was hard not to be as giddy as she was at that point. Her last relationship had resulted in a psycho obsessed ex boyfriend, a restraining order, and a father in prison. It was why they had to move, her sister staying behind with her fiancé, her mother and herself downgrading to a smaller house. It wasn't that bad, since the last one had been entirely too big, even for the 4 of them. Her father had loved flashy, though, as their house had been. He had been a successful owner of his own company, one he never told the girls about, still, even when he was locked away, Eva didn't know about it. Her mother kept her lips sealed and took over where her father had left off with some of his business partners.

She didn't ponder that, though, not as she swapped her shoes one more time for a better pair of tennis shoes and then headed into the bathroom to check herself out in the floor length mirror. Eyes scanning over her lacy top, the jeans she wore, and up to the hair she had pulled back into a pony tail. She was happy enough with her appearance, not even allowing her own eyes to linger upon the reflection of them. She found them eerie herself, because, after all, they hadn't always been that way.

Before she fell too much into her own thoughts, the pondering of the past, she left her room, slipped out of the dark and empty house, and out of the front door.

The walk was short, at least for her it was, what was about ten minutes felt much shorter when you're lost in your thoughts like Eva was. She had no idea what that night held, no idea what was coming next and she liked it that way, mostly because it hadn't always been that way for her. When she was normal, before the accident that changed her, she had been controlled by her father, every aspect of her life achingly the same. He had controlled everything. He had to, it had always been that way, since before she could even remember.

A sigh escaped her lips as she sat upon the edge of the well, her back leaning against the crumbling pillar that created the top half of the well. Life had been a bit difficult for her, in so many ways more than one, but things were better now. All those troubles were in the past, yet she still felt alone, unwanted and as if she didn't belong to anyone or anywhere.

"I really hope I'm not interrupting some deep thoughts or great ideas." That voice again, entering into her mind, scattering her thoughts. But it was so welcome. Causing a grin to appear on her lips as she stood from the side of the well where she had sat. She turned to face him, her eyes lifting to his, again, he didn't seemed bothered by them at all, or the shifting gold that appeared in them as the sun began to set.

"Of course not, I come up with my brilliant ideas at night. As for deep thoughts, those only make an appearance in my head occasionally." She teased, a soft laugh tumbling from her lips as she watched him walk around the well and to where she stood.

"I doubt that, you seem like the constantly deep in thought, type." Isaac replied, and although his words could have been taken as teasing, she didn't see it that way. His words caused her to smile.

"You're right, actually. It's not often I can really share those deep thoughts with anyone." Eva said as Isaac came to stand directly in front of her.

"Maybe I'll become one of those people you decide you can share those thoughts with?" Isaac said as he looked deeply into her jade and blue orbs, noticing the gold flecks in them. Admiring the beauty of them, a knot of guilt began to form in his stomach. He had already made Derek promise he wouldn't hurt Eva, he would do whatever to keep her from getting hurt. He had watched her long enough to know more about this girl than even she knew he knew, he knew about her father, he knew about the incident, he knew about her mother, her sister. He knew much more than even she knew about herself at that point.

Isaac had been the wolf of her dreams, he had recognized his own wolf form in the picture that she had sketched. His eyes the most obvious of features, matching his own detail for detail. His own eyes matched hers in a way, the gold at least, he had noticed that the first time he really got to see that gold in them, now, as they walked and talked, he tried to examine the details of them as much as she could.

After all, she knew his well enough to draw them perfectly, even getting the colors right, he had noticed that in one of the more detailed sketches that she had in her room. He had seen all of her drawings, now, though, she was telling him about them, willingly about the wolf in her dreams, she was holding something back, though. He could tell that too. This was one thing he had never heard about, the dream, because she never wrote it down, never spoke it out loud, to anyone. That alone made him feel special.

"You have this dream every night?" He asked, they had walked and talking for about an hour now, the sun was low in the sky, the moon nearly ready to make an appearance.

"I do." She admitted, nodding her head, her brilliant orbs lifting to lock upon his again before they lifted to the sky to slowly travel over the view of the sky and then down to the trees and other shrubbery surrounding them.

"There is more to it, isn't there? I mean, if it's just this wolf approaching you in the woods, well, that doesn't seem that bad. Especially because you said it seems familiar to you. " He prodded, wanting to know the rest of her dream, according to Derek and the others, dreams could be significant at times, especially dreams of the kind that Eva was telling him about.

"He. Not it. The wolf is a He." She corrected. "And there is more. He kind of attacks me." She bit her bottom lip softly, her eyes avoiding his as she continued to speak. Not wanting to make that deep contact while she spoke of the scariest part of her dream.

Isaac stopped walking for a moment, his hand lifting to stop her as well, Eva stopped walking and his hand reached out to touch her cheek gently. Already he found her to be beautiful, both inside and out.

"It's alright, I won't tell anyone else. Everything that we talk about, it's between us." He reassured her and that caused a soft shy smile to appear upon her lips. It only disappeared when she began to talk about her dream again.

"He jumped on me, knocking me to the ground, but I wasn't scared. I was, I don't know, relieved, happy maybe, I was smiling, Looking the wolf in the eye before he bit me, I would, at first, wake up at that point of the dream. I would be able to feel the pain where his fangs had dug into my shoulder, it didn't last long, but the pain was real. After a few months, I didn't wake from it so easily, I would be asleep as he bit me more, I only cried out once in my dream, when he bit me the first time, but more bites followed, and I didn't make a sound. Other than whispering to him that this was what needed to happen. When I speak, he pulls away, looks me in the eyes and I swear he begins transforming, but no matter what I always wake up before seeing his face clearly." ISaac was haunted by this, the detailing of her dream, what if the significance of her dram was the attack? Would he be the one hurting her like that? After watching her so closely, learning about her as he had, Isaac had begun to care about the girl, in a deeper way than he had cared about anyone. He couldn't stomach that thought.

"I think maybe we should head back?" Isaac suggested, not wanting their night to end, but also refusing to take her to the Hale house as he had promised Derek he would. He knew that idea was not going to happen the moment he heard a harsh whisper only one he could hear a growl seeming to follow it. "No, you follow through with this, Isaac." Obviously Derek was already in place seeing as they were just a few feet from the house and darkness was nearly upon them.

As if to confirm Derek's words, Eva spoke, her voice ringing out just as Derek's came to a halt. "After you show me one of your secret places around here." Eva argued, not wanting to bring up the dream she had just admitted to him again.

"Alright, lucky for you, one of them is right up here." Isaac had a bad feeling about what they were about to do, Eva was still clueless, but with the reassurance of Derek, it was hard not to follow through with his orders, besides, it was also hard to shake the persuasion of the Alpha wolf.

Instead of the two of them walking side by side, just as they had before, Isaac reached for her hand and as if they had been destined to all along, their hands met and their fingers intertwined. Once again, his insides twisted, making him feel both sick and anxious, nervous, and guilty. After all he was basically walking Eva into a trap of sorts.

"Wow," Eva gaped at the large house that stood before her, or at least half stood, entire pieces of the home were missing, charred in some places, knocked down in others, and just decaying in some as well. It was still a monster of a house and the urge to explore it over came her.

"Let's go inside?" She asked, her head tilting up so that her brilliant orbs could find his.

"Yeah, let's." Even then Eva had no idea that going inside had been part of the plan, had been the entire time. His guilt came on full force when they reached the door of the house, entering into it easily, the interior of the house lit by the light of the moon through the cracks and holes in the exterior.

"How did you find this place?" She asked, her mind completely obscure by the remains of the house, even such chaos and dilapidation held beauty and her eyes noticed that. Maybe that was why she was so attracted to Isaac, because she could see the beauty that surrounded him from the inside out, she could see that he was nervous, anxious, all by looking at him, but she wasn't going to tell him that. She didn't want him to think she was a freak of some sort.

"A friend showed it to me, actually, just this past …" He stopped speaking, his brow furrowing as he looked around the room. "Did you hear that?" He asked, his voice low as he spoke. Then his eyes locked on the wolf, eyes glowing a demonic red, body covered in black fur, he was a hulking beast, then again Derek was in human form as well.

For effect he gasped, guiding Eva behind him. "Move slowly towards the door, when I get to 3, run for it." He spoke with as little movement as he could as the hulking beast stalked towards them, snarling. Eva had spotted it, and unlike the wolf in her dreams, she was terrified of this one, he gave her a sudden chill. She could see that this was not going to end well. Not at all.

"One," Isaac began counting down and Eva inched slowly towards the door, the wolf watched her like a hawk, eyes never leaving her, but he never stepped forward either. "Two," She continued her inching as the wolf growled louder, baring his long sharp fangs and crouching as if ready to pounce. "Three," In a quick motion, the wolf was upon Isaac, taking him down, the screams that followed stopped Eva in her tracks and she reached for the first thing that she could find, a plank from the floor boards.

Hurtling herself at the two she attacked the wolf, beating down upon him with the plank, in an instant it was on her, pinning her to the ground, she cried out as her frail form hit the ground, hard, knocking her head against the hard floor. She was blinded by terror as the wolf ripped into her, before she lost consciousness she could have sworn she had heard Isaac yelling the name Derek.


	3. Chapter 3

"You promised me, Derek! Promised me that she wouldn't get hurt, that you wouldn't hurt her!" Isaac was outraged, even though he was whispering there was a sharpness to his tone that hinted at the fact that he would have yelled if not for the girl passed out upon the couch at that moment. Her bite marks had healed already, so it was obvious about what Derek had done. Isaac was furious, yes, he saw the bite as some what of a gift, but he didn't think it was right for Eva to be turned without her acceptance.

"The plan had been to open her up to things, yes, it was a rather violent and ridiculous way, which is why I wanted to take her back home. Maybe admit that I knew what she was dreaming about, tell her that her wolf is more than just a wolf. Now there is no turning back, she doesn't have a single chance to make choices for herself." Isaac was still pissed off. Maybe not as pissed as he had been after seeing the fang marks that had been embedded in Eva's skin, the blood that had oozed from them, but he was still mad. Mad to have been betrayed.

"You know as well as I do that if we hadn't jumped at the opportunity that they would have." Derek was on edge, but somehow remained calm faced, even as he spoke of the impending threat of the alpha's. He was right, which Isaac didn't at all want to admit, but he would have much rather had Eva under their protection. If the Alpha's had gotten to her first, they would have filled her head with lies and used the gift she had, or would one day have, against them, not only them, but the innocents of the world.

As angry as Isaac was he managed to shake the anger off, because Derek had a valid point, not only that, but in a way he was secretly grateful that he would be able to really open up to the girl that he already knew so much about. At first, Isaac hadn't wanted to spy on her, but Derek couldn't keep tabs on her any longer, he had other things to attend to, so Isaac took over his post outside of the Rosalsky household, watching, keeping tabs on the beautiful girl he shared most classes with. She started having those dreams shortly after he started watching her, as if she knew he was there, he knew she was having the dreams because she started waking in the middle of the night then.

"You really care about her don't you?" Derek asked, his eyes boring into Isaacs. He didn't glance away, not even for a second. Isaac's face said it all as he glanced over at the girl laying upon the couch, his eyes searching over each and every aspect of her flawless face. She was beautiful as ever, even if she had gotten a little dirty from the fight with Derek.

"I do." Isaac admitted, his head turning to look back at Derek.

"Good, You can help her orientate herself when she wakes then. I'm going to go have a talk with her mother, she's going to want to know how things turned out." That was another deciding factor in things, the persuasive hand of Eva's mother, it was also something that Isaac had been forbidden from telling her about, Mrs. Rosalsky was to do that on her own. Per her request.

Derek didn't wait for a response, a nod of the head from Isaac must have been enough because he was out of the door a moment later. They had taken it upon themselves to move Eva to the apartment while she had been out, making her comfortable upon the couch. So far none of the others had attempted to stop by as of yet, which was a blessing since Derek hadn't explained everything to them just yet and Isaac had enough on his plate as it was.

With a heavy sigh he slumped into the chair positioned across from the couch Eva had laid upon. His eyes, those dreamy blue-green orbs traveling over the expanse of her beautiful face and then over the torn and tattered pieces of her outfit. The blood still stained the clothes, but the torn flesh had healed already.

She didn't begin to stir until an hour later, having been out a total of 3 hours, she groaned out at first, as if she was no longer as deeply under as she once had been. He knew she was dreaming, yet close to consciousness when her heart rate accelerated and she began to toss and turn.

Suddenly she was awake, but the growl that escaped her before she woke was one that could have rivaled quite a few werewolves at that point, Isaac jumped, having been startled by the noise. He nearly toppled the chair and was attempting to right it when Eva's eyes popped open.

She shot up on the couch, eyes wide and wild as she glanced around the room, the two colors of her eyes that usually lied dormant, one outlining the other seemed to swirl creating a combination of the two colors before finally settling. Isaac noticed it all and remained silent for a moment.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice quiet, but it was obvious the confusion and worry that she felt. She was alive, that was a blessing, but she wasn't in any pain nor was she in a hospital, it was as if that attack was a figment of her imagination. It had all been far too real for that, though. Much more vivid than her imagination was capable of producing.

Another indicator was the fact that her shirt was stained with blood and ripped to hell, but still, nothing hurt and as she touched the various places where she should have been torn and bleeding, there was no sign of any wounds. Without thinking she shot up from the couch to stand and rid of her shirt. Tossing it to the side as she examined her torso, not caring that she was only in her bra as she checked for any injuries at all. There were none. Not a single one.

"Isaac?" She asked as she lifted her head so that her eyes could meet his again. Although they had only just begun talking and maybe even becoming friends, she felt as if she had known him for much longer. It was those eyes, so familiar, technically he was a stranger, but she really didn't consider him such. She trusted him already, she didn't believe him to have been the cause for what had happened. Whatever that was that happened anyways.

"Um, it's kind of hard to explain. I can tell you, though, that you're not going to find any injuries. They've all healed." He had a hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it as he tried to think of the best way to explain the situation at hand.

Things got even more confusing for Eva when Derek came into the room, he had a duffel bag in hand, stuffed full of things, he tossed it in the direction of the girl, she caught it easily. She had no idea how she had managed that, nor who the hell this man was.

"No more questions until you get showered and changed. You'll be here for a while, so we have all the time in the world to explain things." Derek turned to Isaac then. "Show her the bathroom."

Isaac nodded, a little confused himself, he would find out what the hell was going on, exactly, after he showed Eva the bathroom. Even though she still had to be thoroughly confused, she followed him up the stairs and to the large bathroom that connected to the room that was Isaac's.

"It's right through there. I promise I will answer what I can when you come back down." Isaac intended to keep that promise as Eva remained silent, only nodding, carrying her things into the room and then to the bathroom where she shut the door behind her. Isaac headed back downstairs where he found Derek standing with crossed arms leaning against a large pillar of the studio apartment.

"What the hell was that? She just woke, she's confused and probably scared." Isaac demanded, his voice kept low in case Eva was tapping into her super hearing already. The first day after the bite was always the most confusing.

"I know, she's confused, not scared, though. Her mom wants her to stay here until she gets adjusted to life our way and until the Alpha threat is over." Derek said.

"And you just accepted that?" Isaac asked slightly bewildered.

"I don't have a choice. She's helping us to get rid of the Alpha's to find out what it takes to kill them or to get them to move on from Beacon Hills. Without her and the others on her team we would be screwed." Derek admitted, his voice sounding so calm and reasonable. Which his words were. He was right. They had no choice but to do what Eva's mother asked.

"She wants us to explain her part in all this to Eva too." Derek added, which got a shocked look from Isaac, before his face completely fell, that was the last thing he wanted to do. How do you tell a girl that her parents are in the business of murder, even if it was for the greater good of things?


	4. Chapter 4

It had been an entire week since Eva had first come to stay with Derek and Isaac in the apartment, a week since they had explained the many ups and downs to being a werewolf. For a girl who was supposedly clueless to the supernatural she seemed to accept things rather easily, that was, at least, when Derek transformed right before her eyes. She had been scared for a moment, yes, but Isaac had been there to calm her, to let her know that Derek was not going to hurt her, not then at least. It had been a full week since Mrs. Rosalsky had abandoned her daughter to the wolves, literally, and yet they hadn't told Eva about her part in everything. Isaac knew what it was like to have a monster of a father, Eva, from what he knew, knew what that was like as well. He wouldn't be the one to tell her that her mother was a monster as well. Because even if what she did was for a good cause, helping them in a way, she was still a murderer and that was what he knew Eva would realize. He didn't want to have a part in that. Even if it was a small one, but if it wasn't him doing it then it would be Derek and Derek had the habit of ripping of the Band-Aid no matter the wound it might expose.

"You're pushing her too hard!" Isaac yelled at Derek as they stood in the clearing of the woods in front of the remains of the Hale house. Eva had caught on quickly to the basics of being a wolf, but Derek would never leave well enough alone. He had pushed Eva to what Isaac felt was the limit, and so he spoke up.

Eva was on her hands and knees upon the somewhat grassy and mostly dirt covered ground. She was catching her breath, having been battered and beaten through out most of the training session that Derek was putting her through. He said she had to be ready, for what, she wasn't sure, he hadn't bothered to tell her that yet and every time she attempted to find out from Isaac, someone interfered. That someone being mostly Derek. He hadn't allowed the two to be alone for more than 5 minutes since the day she had found out she was a werewolf like them and the others, the others she was going to be introduced to that night. She hadn't been back to school either, not yet, she spent the week with Derek, learning from him, educating herself in the ways of the wolf. Physically and mentally. He claimed she was lucky, since the others hadn't gotten the training that she did, but she didn't see the extra time she spent with him as luck. She saw it as a curse. Derek wasn't the easiest person to get along with, at least not for her. Eva was head strong and stubborn, Derek didn't like that and she didn't care.

When Derek turned to face Isaac, Eva's head lifted and her eyes set on Derek, she hadn't experienced her first full moon yet, but she could feel it coming, in her heightened senses. Heightened even more so than after her bite, in her instincts, kicking in as they were then. Telling her to pounce, and to do it now. She did as her instincts told her to and a moment later she was battered aside, rolling across the ground before she was able to stop and right herself. Ready to pounce again at a moments notice.

"She seems to be doing just fine to me." Derek insisted and Eva noticed the smile and shake of Isaac's head as Derek grinned. Obviously proud of the resilience of his newest beta. A moment later, she stood up straight and turned to face the dense forest that lined the half fallen down house they stood before. They had all heard it, foot steps, while Eva was on alert and ready to attack at any moment, both Derek and Isaac stood at ease.

"It's just the boys." Isaac assured her as he came to stand beside her, his hand lifting to rest upon her shoulder, the moment his hand made contact with her she relaxed and her bright orbs, flecked with the gold once more as the sun hit them, lifted to settle upon his handsome face.

"Any more surprises I need to know about?" She asked her voice playfully teasing, not having had a clue that any 'boys' were going to be joining them in the clearing that they stood upon.

"No, I think we're all out of surprises for now." Isaac reassured her as his hand left her shoulder, the sudden removal of his hand made her feel as if she had lost a little piece of her. Even though it had only been a week they spent together, a week was all it took for her to feel so closely connected to him.

"We have one more surprise for you." The voice that had rung out wasn't coming from the direction they had faced, nor had it been a familiar voice, Eva knew it was a threat from the way Isaac tensed up and both him and Derek turned, ready to attack. She turned as well to face two boys, twins, they both went to their school, they had only started earlier in the year, but she could tell that they weren't the boys they had waited for. In the little amount of time she had, her eyes locked on each individual boy, her eyes locking on each of theirs in turn. The feeling that she got from them was unmistakable, they were not human, not entirely, they were like her, but she could sense the power within them. It was obvious as they smirked, not at all threatened by the two guys who stood before her, seeming to shield her from them.

"Eva, run." Isaac instructed and even though everything in her screamed at her to do the opposite, she turned and ran, even as she ran she could hear the battle happening behind her. Mixed growls, roars, she could even hear the struggle between the four she had left behind. She was prepared to continue running until she reached whatever could be seen as a safe haven, that was until she heard something that made her stop in her tracks.

It was a howl of pain, gut wrenching and loud, she couldn't have mistaken that for the world, it was Isaac. She would not leave him behind, and so as unprepared and possibly far from fighting ready as she was, she turned back toward the old and decrepit Hale house and ran head first toward what could possibly be the death of her.


	5. Chapter 5

They say that love conquers all, no matter what the feat is, if you really love someone, you will do anything and everything for that person. You would move mountains, swim across oceans, walk a thousand miles. Anything for that person you love. Eva didn't believe she loved Isaac, after all she had only really begun to know him for a week, but already she felt so close to him, so attached and he seemed to feel the same way to her. How he was always looking out for her when it came to Derek, standing up to him when he seemed out of line. She noticed the little things he did, how he blushed when he caught her looking at him, studying those handsome features of his. How when she caught him doing the same, he would turn his head for a moment before looking back at her with that sweet shy smile of his. How he made sure she was alright every night before either of them went to bed. Just nights before they had managed to get away with some seemingly alone time, sitting out on the very top of their building. They had talked for hours, about nothing, and everything all at the same time. She had told him things she hadn't told anyone before, because she felt as if she could trust him with her life. He had done the same.

Her life wasn't the one in jeopardy at that very moment, though, it was his, and as scared as she had felt in the presence of those two guys who had appeared before them, she wasn't going to leave him as she had. She was going to go back and destroy those who were hurting the boy she adored, because it was already obvious to her that she would be lost completely and entirely with him.

Without even realizing what she was doing Eva came bolting back into the clearing, she could see the beast of a creature fighting with Derek, but she didn't see Isaac, not until her eyes graced over the slumped form of him battered horribly and bleeding against a nearby tree. He wasn't conscious, she could tell that, and this sight of him fueled her actions even more.

No, Eva had not turned yet, she had the agility, the strength, the resilience of a wolf, but she hadn't been able to tap into that beastly side of her yet, until that very moment. She had been warned, not to let the beast take over not until they knew she was ready, not until after the full moon passed and she could have more control over it. This was a life or death situation, though, and as she locked eyes on the beast that had wounded Isaac as he was, she couldn't stop what was about to happen.

In the blink of an eye she was a snarling beast, not entirely resembling a wolf, but the characteristics were there, the long fangs, glowing eyes, one jade green, and the other imperial blue, fur sprouted along her body and her hands sprouted sharp and dangerous claws. Eva was still in there, somewhere, but for the time being she closed the humane part of her off, letting the beast take over.

Snarling she pounced upon the beast that had Derek by the neck, stunning him long enough to allow Derek to be released, there was a gnashing of teeth, ripping of flesh from bone. A sickening crunch rang out in the air as Eva was thrown away from the large beast and into a tree, a howl of a whine escaped her, but it was only for a moment before she was on her feet again and after the thing once more.

This time, she connected fangs to fleshy throat and she bit down, hard. A gurgling roar escaped the wolf a moment later before it began twitching beneath her as she had pinned it to the ground. Derek had backed off, watching as the body began to split. Eva's jaw relaxed and she released the neck of the werewolf that was now turning back to the separate people she had seen earlier.

She was covered in blood, chest heaving and ready to pounce again as she watched the twins lay bloody and battered upon the ground before her. Neither moved, but both were still breathing. Their wounds already healing.

"Eva," It was so quiet, a whisper seeming to be floating in the wind before it reached her and began to slowly twirl around her head before consuming her entirely. She knew that voice, knew it well, because it was the only voice she longed to hear, even in the short time they ever spent apart. That was all it took to bring her back from the beast, the fur was gone, claws had vanished, and teeth had returned to normal, the last to slowly shift were her eyes, the colors slowly swirling together once again in each eye.

"Isaac!" She cried out before running to his side, he was beginning to push himself up off from where he had laid beside the tree, sitting beside it, he winced and clenched his stomach where she had seen the worst of the injuries, but even now she could tell they were healing as well.

She fell down to sit beside him the moment she reached him and reached a hand out to caress his face. Both of them were covered in blood, battered, yet healing, but neither seemed to care.

"I told you to run." Isaac said as his eyes lifted to lock upon hers. Eva couldn't help but smile, relieved that he was ok. She had saved him.

"I did, but I came back for you." She admitted, not caring that Derek was nearby, not quite listening, but inspecting the two bodies that lie unconscious in front of the house he used to live in.

"You always come back for me." Isaac replied, and as cheesy as this interaction was, to both it was important. Isaac had been abandoned and abused enough in his life, Eva knew that much because he had shared that with her. Even if he hadn't she still would have come back for him. No matter the threat.

"And I always will." She admitted before she trailed her dainty fingers down the line of his jaw before her hand dropped to find his. She slipped her hand into his larger one before standing and pulling him up with her. Already he was healed, at least a pretty decent amount of the way.

"If you two are done with your little romance movie moment, we should probably get out of here before their friends show up." He motioned to the two, still motionless, twins laying upon the ground before he turned to face Isaac and Eva.

They didn't need to be told twice, their near death experiences were enough to get them moving, because if that thing was any indicator of the others in his pack, they weren't prepared to take them on. So the three of them scattered, leaving the Hale house, the forest, and everything in it behind heading back to the apartment where another surprise awaited them.


	6. Chapter 6

The surprise that awaited them wasn't in the form of another attack, or even a surprise visitor, no, the surprise was specifically for Isaac and Eva because the moment they all arrived safely back at the apartment, it was only the two of them who were going to head inside. Derek was gifting them with alone time, even if it wasn't that he really saw it as that or not.

"I need you two to stay here. I have to go see some people." It wasn't the first time that Derek had said he had some people to see, but it was the first time he was leaving both of them behind to go and do exactly that, every other time he took Isaac with him leaving Eva behind and alone. She hated being alone, it gave her too much time to think, just as she had at night. She always had too much time to think at night, tossing and turning in bed, dreaming about two wolves, fighting, side by side. Both of them dying. It was a horrible dream because she knew who those wolves were. They were her and Isaac. She didn't have to worry about being alone now, though, because she had Isaac at her side and, even if so far she seemed to fit the part more, he was her Knight in Shining armor, he was the protective wolf that watched over her in the night, the one that she knew still did just that even if she was just a room away from him.

Neither of them argued with him when he left, the two of them hurried to the apartment, no one awaited them inside, no one hid inside of their rooms as they changed from their clothes, tossing out the tattered things, and nothing sat upon the couch awaiting their arrival down stairs when they came to meet once again. Both of them cleaned up.

Eva came to sit on the couch with Isaac, her petite form positioned closely to his, her fingers reaching out to touch his toned abdomen where she had earlier seen him torn open and bleeding. She had to see for herself that he was fully healed, so she lifted his shirt and looked at the absence of anything, even a scar. He was entirely as good as new.

"Are you trying to get me out of my clothes already?" Isaac asked, a grin on his lips as an eyebrow raised and his eyes focused down on her, when her eyes lifted off from his toned torso and locked on his, it was her turn to blush. Releasing his shirt her hand hovered for a moment where she had held his lifted shirt, long enough for him to take the chance to grasp her dainty hand in his, lacing their fingers together. This was the most uninterrupted physical contact they had ever had.

"Your words seem to imply that I've gotten you out of your clothes before." She replied, her cheeks still a slight shade of pink as a smile graced her lips.

"Touché." He replied, the two of them erupting into a fit of laughter. Even when their laughter died down the two of them continued to smile, their dangerous afternoon forgotten, she had a feeling that Isaac was used to the fighting and the violence. She didn't know if she liked that. She didn't like that her wolf had a past full of anger and hurt, or that he hadn't been able to talk to anyone about it until her, he had held it all it. Letting it nearly consume him. Eva had saved him from the destruction of himself without even realizing it because when Isaac had started watching her, those many many months ago, she had opened his eyes without even knowing it. She had showed him that even someone from a shit family could be happy, they could let the hurt and anger go and be happy, they could escape the past and live in the present and now they were going to live it together.

"I really just wanted to make sure you were okay," She admitted, her voice soft as her head came to rest upon his shoulder. She inhaled deeply, taking in his scent, already so familiar to her, she had once thought that his scent was a part of the exotic flowers that grew outside of her bedroom window back home, but it had been him all along. She loved his scent, how it was both woodsy and flowery without being too girly. There was no mistaking that Isaac was far from being too girly.

"Of course I'm alright. Let's not think about that now because if I remember correctly, you owe me a story." He said referring to their conversation the other night when they had been able to have an almost uninterrupted night together, Derek had found them as Eva began to tell Isaac one of the few secrets she had in life, she didn't know it, but there had been a reason for that interruption. Someone else had been listening, someone neither Isaac or Eva knew about.

"You're right, I do owe you." She agreed, lifting her head so that her brilliantly colored orbs could meet his. Looking into those eyes of his was enough to make her want to spill each and every secret she had to him, her fears, her aspirations, anything and everything he wanted to know. Then again, she planned to tell him all of that eventually anyways.

"When I was about eight my dad took me into work with him. I guess in a way that doesn't seem like it's going to be too significant because lots of people take their kids to work, but my dad never took us to work with him. He never took my sister, not once, and she begged when that Bring your kid to work day came along. I never asked, I never begged, I never even so much as wondered about his job, but he brought me. When we got there, I remember thinking about how big the place was, it was huge, this building, not very noticeable to those on the outside, really plain, but on the inside, it was grand. Full of shiny white walls, the floors were polished to the point of seeing yourself in them. It was really intimidating too. Anyways, he took me to his office, which was really a big room connected to a few smaller rooms. The big room, or his office if you can call it that, was full of filing cabinets, he wasn't letting me touch or do anything. So I just looked, glancing around the room, looking at the high-tech buttons and controls on the right side of the room. At one point my dad was paged, saying it was an emergency and he was needed right away. So he left me alone." She paused for a moment, a sigh releasing from her as she thought about what she was going to be admitting, about what was coming next. Isaac's hand released hers so that his strong arm could wrap around her shoulders, holding her close to him. It was that comfort, that closeness, that kept her going with the story.

"I was a kid, maybe not young enough to use the excuse that the pretty colors on the buttons caught my attention, but something made me want to go and press the blinking green button on the wall. So I did. The last thing I remembered seeing were these eyes, they were this deep blue and gold, I remembered seeing gold in the eyes. It was the last thing I saw for nearly 3 months and when I was able to see again, this is how my eyes looked. Before they were just green. My dad never answered any of my questions about it, eventually he lashed out when I asked. Sick of my pestering, my mom shut me out too, all I had left was my sister, but she knew as much as I did. Which was nothing." She stopped talking again, her eyes lifting to find Isaacs again and when they met, that reassurance and concern in them was enough to keep her from letting her own mind consume her, swarming it with questions that she wouldn't ever have the answers to.

"There were other things too that followed whatever happened in my dad's office. I would sleep walk, nothing significant, just to the front door before I would wake myself up, that stopped after I turned 10, I would have vivid dreams then, always about something significant to what was coming. It would repeat until Whatever it was in my dream happened. As you can probably tell, with my dreaming about you, that never went away. I can sense emotions too when I look into someone's eyes. Like yours. Right now you're feeling," She looked even deeper into his eyes, pinpointing his feelings easily. "A little shocked, appalled at my father, and now entirely amazed." She stopped talking then, giving Isaac time to register what she had just told him, it was only a moment later when the two of them were smiling. Isaac having smiled and easily brought her smile out as well.

"I knew you were special." Isaac teased, wrapping both of his arms around her waist, Eva grinned at his words. "But then his joking tone was gone only a moment later, his smile leaving his face as a look of concentration came over his features. He was onto something, her story had triggered something in his memory.

"I think I know what it was that attacked you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Quick Authors Note: **Because I am still in the process of figuring out a few things with the basic plot of the creature that Eva was attacked by during her little accident, I thought I would switch things up for a chapter or two. The story line is in no way changing, you will all get to find out what I am sure you're all dying to know, but until I figure that out myself you will all have to be on the edge of your seat for a little while. Anyways, here is a chapter that I could not resist writing the moment the idea came to mind. I hope you all enjoy it.

Reviews are amazing, not needed, but amazing and a bit of a motivator, let me know what you all think!

**-**  
_  
I watched her each and every night, occasionally on some days if I could manage. Originally my watching over her had been for her protection and because I had been ordered to do so, but after a month of watching her, I was hooked. Evangeline Rosalsky was an enticing and beautiful creature that I never wanted to leave my sight. I wanted - no - needed to know anything and everything about her. I knew that each and every night before she went to bed she would brush her hair, making sure that the strokes on each side of her head were even. She saw this is a good luck symbol. On most nights, she had trouble sleeping, so when it had taken her longer than twenty minutes to attempt to fall asleep, she would turn her bedside lamp on and pull her sketch book out from under her bed along with the pencil in the night stand drawer._

_I watched as she sketched and as I watched, I was shocked, completely and entirely caught off guard by the image she was so expertly drawing. It was of me, I knew it because of those eyes. It was as if I was looking into a mirror of my werewolf self. Seeing my own eyes staring up at her through the page of that sketch book and then my eyes literally looking at her, reflected in the glass of the window, that was amazing to me. Had she seen me? Did she know I was there? I wasn't sure of the answer to those questions, but I didn't care either. I couldn't and I wouldn't stop watching her. This angel of mine._

_She captivated me without having spoken more than a total of ten words to me. "Could I borrow a pencil?" And "May I borrow yesterday's notes?" Watching her, though, seeing how gentle she was with everyone she came across, how she kept to herself at school, yet didn't feel the outcast part that she fit at school. Eva was a bright and beautiful girl, but much like myself and my own Bright beauty as my mom used to call it, it was shoved deep inside of her and forced into hiding by a fucked up family, or as our cases seemed, a fucked up father. One who cared more about his own reputation and saving his own ass to give a damn how their kids felt or what they might need.._

_I watched as Eva broke down on some nights, locked in her room, knowing that she could cry and scream as loud as she wanted to and no one would hear her. Or at least that's how she felt, and because in a sense, I wasn't supposed to be there, she was right. No one could hear her, other than me. I watched as she cried after reading a letter she had gotten from her dad who was already locked away. I watched as she ripped the letter to shreds, and I watched as she burned it in the trash can in her room. For a long time she stood there, staring down into the trash can, even after the flames had died down. She was so quiet, so still other than the shaking of her shoulder as she cried again. That was the moment I had decided I wanted to save her from this life. From this sadness. I wanted to make her smile, make her happy, make her feel as if this moment she was experiencing right then was a thing of the past, I wanted to take her in my arms right at that moment and hold her tight, let her cry on my shoulder. I wanted to be her hero already and it was only the month four of watching her._

_The night that Boyd and Erica disappeared, Derek sent his uncle out to look for them. I didn't trust Peter with anything, especially not the lives of two of my closest friends. It was one of the worst disagreements we had, I'll put it that way because we didn't fight, we just yelled and eventually I left. I went straight to that window that always seemed to call my name so I could watch over Eva. I remember her window being open, not too far but enough so that I could hear her clearly, the glass no longer blocking her from me. Not only that, but she was singing, something I remembered her mother saying she never did anymore, not since the incident with her father, it was one of the few conversations they had when they managed to sit at the dinner table together. Mrs. Rosalsky was never around other than those few occasions. As Eva sang, her voice was soft, yet powerful, it surrounded me entirely and completely. It swallowed me up and held me captive. The song she sang, I later found out was Wild Horses, by Natasha Bedingfield. Not even the original song hit me as hard as it did when Eva sang it. The words she sang, they had a deeper meaning to Eva. She wanted to be free, because in her house, in her life, she was trapped. I knew how that felt, both literally and figuratively. I wanted to save her and I wanted to do it right then. I was compelled to climb into her window and reveal myself right then and there, my focus was off, my mind absorbed my the enticing melody that she sang. Her mother ended up coming home early and I had to leave, she was the last person I wanted to see me watching her daughter as I was. So I left, but not before I realized I loved that beautiful creature that had captivated me so easily. She had a hold on me that no one else had ever managed to get on me and she didn't even know more than my name._

_Now, though, that very beautiful creature was laying in my arms. Asleep, head resting on my chest. I could hear the study rhythm of her heart and her soft even breathing. She knew me, more than just my name. She knew my story. What I had been through. She accepted me for me, she knew that I had watched her, she knew that I knew things about her that others didn't. Yet she didn't run from me. She wasn't frightened by what could easily have been seen as stalking. She liked the fact that I knew these things about her and she told me things I couldn't have found out by merely watching her as I had. Eva and I, we fit, perfectly. I was her guardian wolf and she was my angel. My beautiful and exquisite Angel, now I just had to find a way to tell my angel the secret I knew about her life and the creature that had changed her life and, now by association, mine._


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: **The last episode of teen wolf totally threw me off and seriously had me in tears, so I think it's easy to say that I am going to have to tie this into the story we have going. Plus, since I didn't give you all a little hint to the mystery, or one of the mysteries, behind Eva and her past, I'm giving you a ton this chapter. Hope you guys all love it!

-

_Life before My guardian Wolf came into it was a hell of an existence. Yes, my life seemed normal to those on the outside, who saw me only at school or my occasional trip to the mall when my sister was visiting. Maybe they saw the fake smile I put on for her enjoyment or maybe they spotted my mom and I sitting in one of the restaurants around Beacon hills. Maybe, before my father ended up with life in Prison, they saw me and the rest of my family out and about around Blackwater, Arizona where we lived before we moved to Beacon Hills. They didn't see what went on in our home, though, they didn't see what happened outside of when they saw me at school or out in public with the few friends that I had. My sister and I were known as the rarely there sisters, because we were hardly ever at school, we traveled a lot._

_My father's business had him and sometimes all of us, traveling all over the world. We had many vacations before I was old enough to choose to stay home on my own, or when I could talk Madeline into letting me stay home with her when she was old enough to watch over me. Mostly he took all of us when he could, something about being away from his girls, having them unprotected didn't bode well with him. So Mads, myself, and my mother, we were all dragged along on various vacations. My father would disappear for a good majority of the day and my mother would attempt to keep us busy, I thought it was more to try and distract my sister and I from the fact that my dad was MIA most of the time._

_I hated traveling, so when I was finally sixteen and able to stay home on my own, I did. That was also around the time I started dating Bryce, while everyone was away, I would have him come over. This went on for a while. I thought I really liked him, I thought he really liked me too, but he pushed too hard for me to do things that I didn't want to do. So I broke things off with him. For a while I thought things were ok. Then he started calling me and texting me, even writing me, begging me to please take him back. When I refused and even started to ignore him, he pushed harder. He started showing up at my house, following me to and from school. He got mean after a few months, threatening me, my family, the life of the people I loved. He showed up to my house one night, looking wild and crazy. He tried to attack me, the cops took him away. He wasn't in jail for long, when he got out things were quiet, until the day my father was found with Bryce's blood covering him. I still remember the look in his eyes as he stood in the kitchen. Dripping with the metallic smelling substance. The way he had killed Bryce would stick with me forever. My father told us in detail what he did. How he followed Bryce one night, trailing him as he wandered into the woods. He told us how he cut the boy open and watched him bleed to death, he stood right there as Bryce screamed and pleaded for his life. Silent, just watching him suffer. My father had always had a quick temper, it was easily offset when things didn't turn out how he wanted. He had prided himself in his perfect life and perfect family. He saw Bryce as a blemish, so he took care of him. Just as he had when my sister had come home with her eyebrow pierced. He had ripped the piercing out right then and there in the middle of the kitchen. Even though my sister screamed and cried, my mom didn't do a thing and my dad didn't even flinch. He smiled, actually. Muttering the words "Much better." I think the place he's in now suits him better than living on the outside with civilized people._

_I took note of the mistakes my mom or Mads made, so that I didn't make them myself. My dad thought of me as his perfect daughter, because I didn't do anything wrong. Or at least I tried not to, I had only done wrong with dating Bryce, or so he saw it. He blamed me for what he had to do. He told me that with each and every letter he wrote me and each phone call he made to the house. Those phone calls came twice a day, once when I was at school to talk to my mother and the other when I was the only one who was home, after school, at about eight every night._

_With my dad going to prison, I thought that maybe the hell that my life was would change, but things seemed to be the same. He still managed to make my life hell, he still managed to make my cry myself to sleep. My mom was never there, she was always working, or traveling, so it was me all alone. Knowing that after we moved, Isaac was there, watching me, that in a way made things better. It made me feel as if someone had really been there and I hadn't been so alone. Maybe that's why I got so attached to him so quickly, because he was there through the hardest time of my life even if I didn't realize it._

_Even though I knew that Isaac was holding something back from me, I still thought the world of him. When I looked at him I saw so many things. He was strong, confident, caring, sweet, loving, and passionate. Most of all he was my hero, my savior. He rescued me from the dark and dreary life that I had lived. He came running head first into my life, dropped right into it and scooped me up like the damsel in distress that I was. He rescued me from hell and, even though at times the life that I had lived for the past week seemed like hell, he brought me to heaven, or at least damn close to it. When I was with him I was with him I was happy and I hadn't been happy for so long I forgot how nice it was. He brought my smile back to my face, he is my happiness in so many ways more than one. It had only been a week since we had really officially met, since I had begun to know him and since he had begun to know me more than he had found out from his long time watching me. Only a week and yet I already knew I cared for him deeply._

_I had never believed that it was possible to love someone in such a short amount of time, I never even thought I would know what love was or how it felt. I can't even say if I do love him, but the way he makes me feel, I'd like to think that I could easily describe that as love. He causes my heart to race with just a flash of his sweet shy smile, makes me weak in the knees with a simple touch, every time he looks at me my stomach starts fluttering with what feels like a million butterflies. If I ever had to guess I would say that this is what love feels like, I can't imagine feeling any more amazing than I do with him. So I think, it's safe to say, that maybe I do love him._


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: **I do realize that my time line is slightly jumpy, but I hope it's easily looked past since this story is coming out with such an ease right now. So please, bare with me and just look past the little blemishes in the time line.

-

"I need you to go look for them too. Peter isn't able to cover as much ground alone." Derek and Isaac stood in the main room of the apartment they lived in. Eva was still asleep, Isaac hadn't wanted to leave her as he had, but he could sense Derek's presence the moment he woke. So instead of having the Alpha come and wake him as he knew he would, he went to the Alpha first, but not until after carefully slipping from the bed, and gently placing a kiss upon the forehead of the sleeping beauty in his bed.

"Why didn't you just send me the first time like I asked you to?" Isaac asked, his eyebrows lifting as he stared at Derek an incredulous look upon his face. Sometimes Derek and his method of doing things made no sense to him, but for some reason, he did as the man asked.

"Because we had things to tend to. More like a person. I was going to send you right after everything happened with Eva, but she needed you here to adjust to things. She's warmed up to you more than me." Derek replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That's a surprise because you're such an easy person to get along with and all." Isaac rolled his eyes at that, a smirk on his lips. That was until Derek shot him one of his very famous 'shut it or I rip your throat out' looks. That wiped the look off from Isaac's face instantly. Isaac cleared his throat, obviously trying to break the slight tension that had come to settle over the two of them.

"So why do you want me to go all of a sudden, it's been a week, and now you want me to go? Eva would have managed without me by her second day." Isaac pointed out.

"Because they Alpha's are getting bold, they've done more than just take Erica and Boyd, they've got Lillian too." Isaac knew that was the name of Eva's mother, which was why this new information made him gasp, he was shocked by this. How could they manage to get their hands on someone like Lillian Rosalsky? That was beyond him. After all she had some of the highest security flanking her at all times, seen and unseen when needed.

"When did this happen?" Isaac asked.

"Last night, that's why I had to leave, Lewis and Garrison called me just before we got here after Eva's training, they didn't say anything other than that I needed to get to Rosalsky enterprise and that it was urgent. When I got there they told me that they were attacked, the place was a mess, subjects had escaped, and Lillian was gone." Isaac knew how dangerous all the information he had just given him was, he knew that not only was the fact that there had been released subjects, but the fact that Lillian was with the Alpha's now, and that was one of the worst things that could have ever happened.

"We should have known this was going to happen. They want Eva. The best way to get to anyone is through someone close to you. We both know that. She can't know about this." Isaac said, his voice lowering as he lifted his hands to push his fingers through his hair.

"I need you to leave as soon as you can. I have to go back to Rosalsky enterprise, Lewis and Garrison had the rest of the guys rounded up. All of them are accounted for and on the hunt too." Derek said, knowing that what Isaac said was true. They needed to get the rest of their pack and their last hope of over powering the alpha's back and fast.

"I need to talk to Eva first." Isaac said, Derek shook his head immediately. Not agreeing to the idea of him telling the girl he was parting before actually doing so. If Derek had noticed anything about the two of them it was how attached they were, Eva would insist on going with him and he wasn't about to allow that to happen.

"No. Go. Now." Derek ordered and Isaac deflated. He wanted to go and find his friends, the mom of the girl he really did love, but he didn't want to do it without saying goodbye first.

"Let me at least leave a note then. I can't just leave her without saying anything. She'll wake up alone and scared, Derek." Isaac argued. It was obvious that Derek was not happy with the rebellion on Isaac's part, but he knew that this was the only compromise that Isaac would go for. He could be stubborn as hell, but Derek admired that in a way.

"Fine, but you leave right after that." Derek ordered before breezing past Isaac and heading out of the apartment.

Isaac knew that Eva could have woken at any moment, and now the idea of telling her face to face that he was leaving didn't at all sound appealing to him, so he hurried with the little note that he wrote her. Trying to explain what he could without letting onto too much or not letting her know enough.

When he finished writing he left, out of the door and into the bright morning, hoping that he would be able to find Lillian and the others within the next few days, because the full moon was approaching fast and he couldn't let Eva endure that alone. Couldn't let his friends be subject to the alpha pack during a full moon, not another one and he certainly couldn't let Eva's human mother deal with that either.

Blood, lots of it. It covered the hands of the petite raven haired beauty, her eyes stared down at the sticky dark red substance that dripped from the dainty digits that formed her fingers. She was shaking, the look of disbelief on her face slowly fading, fading into a look of horror, her shoulders shook as she began to realize what was going on, her body collapsed, her entire form shaking as she sobbed, tears streaking her face as she held the body of the deceased beneath her. The open wound on the body caused her to slowly become more and more covered in their blood. She was screaming, pleading, but everything felt as if it was in slow motion, and then at a stand still. He was dead. Her Guardian wolf was dead and his blood was on her hands.

"Isaac!" Eva gasped, her heart pounding in her chest, a cold sweat drenching her. She shot straight up in Isaac's bed, her hands searching the bed for him, eyes following the direction of her wild searching hands. He wasn't there. Where the hell was he? Assuming that he was down stairs, and not in any immediate danger, she slipped out of bed, not noticing the lack of voices or others in the house. She headed into the bathroom that was joined with Isaac's room and showered, they had shared the bathroom since she had been in the apartment, so her things already occupied it.

After showering, she wrapped herself in a towel, ready to make the dash from his room to her own after forgetting to grab her clothes from her room in the first place to change into. Her room was only one door away, not that far for her to run wrapped in only a towel.

She was nearly to the door when something caught her eye, a note, sitting upon the dresser on the left side of his room. Her trek to the other room could wait, because she was sure that note had not been there the night before. Reaching it she took it into her dainty hands lifting it off from the dresser and closer to her.

Her eyes read over the side of the folded up piece of paper, her name was written upon it, the hand writing looked familiar, she knew it was Isaac's from the notes she had borrowed from him when they had been in one of the many classes they shared together. So she unfolded it and began to read. Her worry only becoming worse as she read over each and every word he had written.

Sleeping beauty,  
I'm sorry I didn't wake you up to say this, but you looked so peaceful while you were sleeping, besides, Derek looked as if he wanted to rip my head off when I suggested I wake you up to tell you what was going on. I had to leave to help Peter find the others in our pack, Erica and Boyd, the two that have been missing that I told you about. Peter is having some trouble finding them on his own. I had to go, I know you understand that. Derek is still around, although, always out doing something, but you know if you need anything at all you call him. If he doesn't answer you call Scott, he's close by, but only call him if you really need to.  
Lastly, please, please, be safe. Don't leave the apartment, don't let anyone in, and please do give Derek hell while I'm gone.  
- Isaac

No. No. No. No. This was not good, Eva knew that her dreams really only ever got as intense and vivid as her last one had when the reality of them was soon to come. She knew something horrible was going to happen to Isaac and soon, she could feel it in her very core.

She clutched the note in her hand as she scoured the room for her phone, she needed to get a hold of Derek, tell him everything, what she knew was going to happen, how she knew, and that they had to save Isaac, right away. She found her phone, just under the bed, she found Derek's number and called it right away only to end up getting his voice mail.

As she continued to try to call him she walked out of the room, and hurried into her own. Continuing to try to contact Derek, sending text after text as she got dressed. After the 10th unanswered call, she gave up on him and left her room, determined to figure things out on her own. Hell if she needed Derek anyways.

Just as Eva was leaving the room she rounded the corner and ran head on into another person, their body solid and hard, yet unfamiliar, both of them stumbled, neither falling, though.

Eva backed up, not thinking, scared still, frightened by the idea that Isaac was in danger and that someone other than Derek or Isaac was in the apartment. She hadn't even heard them, too busy trying to contact Derek and dress herself at the same time. Clearly she needed a lot more training.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" She asked as her wide eyes locked on the stranger standing before her, that was until she realized that they weren't really that much of a stranger, she had seen him before, this person was Scott, the guy Isaac had told her to contact if she needed anything.

"Uh, I'm Scott. Derek called me, he told me to come over here, right away, Isaac told me the same not long after, he came over, said he was going to look for Boyd and Erica, asked me to keep you company." He was talking slowly, hands were Eva could see them.

"How long ago did you see Isaac?" Eva asked, her eyes locking on his, showing him how important it was for him to answer that question.

"About an hour ago, he only left after I promised him that I would come over here." Scott answered, his hands slowly lowering. She could hear someone else coming down the hall to where the two stood, she had come further out of her room, no longer scared of Scott and his presence. She tensed when she heard the other approaching, but relaxed the moment the other person revealed himself.

This boy she was familiar with, the wise cracking son of the Sheriff that she had been partnered with in her their Biology class. He was one of the few people she had really bonded with in school, even if they only ever talked in school.

"I know it. I knew it!" He exclaimed the moment he spotted Eva. "I told you the moment she took off from school for the week with Isaac that she was probably all wolfed up now. Oh and thanks for abandoning me in Bio, that class sucks now." Stiles rambled on, causing Eva to let a few laughs escape her, maybe it was the relief of seeing a familiar face for the first time in that week, someone relatively normal, or as normal as Stiles got. Either way, she was laughing, but only for a moment before she remembered the trouble that Isaac could potentially be in.

"I'll make up for that when Isaac's life isn't in danger, we have to find him. Now." Eva insisted. She went to hurry past Scott, but he stopped her, not too forcefully.

"What are you doing? We have to find him." She insisted and Scott sighed, his brown orbs finding the mixture of colors that were Eva's own eyes.

"I'm sorry, but both Derek and Isaac said not to let you go after them. I can't let you risk your life to go after him. Isaac will be fine." Scott insisted, and Stiles watched the two of them for a moment, knowing that this probably wouldn't end well.

"You can't stop me from doing anything." Eva said through clenched teeth, she was not about to give up on this one easily.

"Woah, woah, woah. Take it easy. Scott, let go of Eva. Eva, let's talk, just us, is that ok?" Stiles interjected, hoping that he was right and that she would want to talk to him more than Scott, since she was more familiar with Stiles than she was Scott.

Scott released Eva and Stiles walked with her into her room, silently thanking whatever higher power was working in his corner.

"So, how do you know Isaac is in danger?" He asked and without hesitation Eva spilled, not holding a single thing back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: **Sorry about the delay, guys! I've been having the worst writers block, but seeing as tonight is going to be bringing about a new episode of Teen Wolf, my writers block has run and hidden, hopefully for a while. Hope you all enjoy the newest chapter!

It had taken some sweet talking, some begging, tears, and a lot of effort on Eva's part to get Scott to let her go and attempt to find Isaac, not that she would have begged much longer, she was about ready to attempt to muscle her way past him when Stile's came up with the compromise. Instead of barreling head first out into the lion's den, attempting to find Isaac, they would try to pin point a location for the Alpha's first. Eva had agreed, even though she felt as if they were wasting time, she knew, though, that she couldn't have saved Isaac on her own. The force they were up against was stronger than anything she could have possibly overcome on her own.

The first full night that Eva had to endure without Isaac, she had to be watched around the clock. It wasn't that she couldn't be trusted to keep her word, well, actually it was. She had promised not to take off after Isaac until they had an idea of where he was, but as the full moon approached and they still had no word from him, she found herself growing more and more on edge. She yearned for him, to have him back at her side, to be in his arms again, to know that he was alright and that he was going to be alright for a very long time. Since he had left the two very bright colors of her eyes hadn't stopped the slow swirling, the two colors weaving in and out of each other, slow enough that she could have easily hidden it if needed, but swirling enough for those who were allowed to look long enough to notice.

She felt as if it was the cause of her anxiety, her lack of sleep, the inability to relax without Isaac safe and sound at her side. Then, it happened, the first sign that the swirling had a lot more to do with Isaac than she had even imagined. She saw something, a glimpse of something as if she was looking through the eyes of someone else, it was a building, large and slightly decrepit. Through another's eyes she watched as they walked up the stairs, slowly, quietly, as to not alert anyone of their presence. It was a moment later, when the top of the stairs were reached and a face came to appear in a mirror before her, that she saw Isaac's face and realized that she was looking through his eyes.

"He's alright, he's still alive, but he's found something." All three pairs of eyes moved to lock on the beautiful face of the girl who had sat upon the couch in the living room of the apartment she had been locked in for the past few days. Each set of those eyes belonged to an equally confused face, they all knew, now, of what Eva saw, what she knew from her dreams, but each of them also knew that she hadn't been sleeping either.

"What? How do you know?" Scott asked.

"I just do, I saw him. Or well, I saw what he was seeing." Eva explained, her eyes locking on his, the past week had been so full of revelations for her, she wasn't shocked that she was finding out she could see through the eyes of Isaac. For a moment she hadn't believed she had really seen through his eyes, but something inside of her, deep inside of her, said she was right. She was seeing what he was seeing, as if she was inside of him. Looking through those beautiful eyes of his.

It was hardly a moment after she had spoken that Eva was gasping out in pain, she doubled over, clutching her sides tightly, if it weren't for the quick reaction of Derek, beside her in an instant, she would have toppled over. Almost as quickly as it came, the pain was gone, she was able to catch her breath again, but she stayed still as she was, letting Derek support her weight. Once again, as quickly as the pain had come and gone it was back again. This time, it didn't fade as quickly. She cried out, eyes flashing from the eerie dual shade as the pain over took her, she lost control of herself, fading from more human to wolf, her claws digging into Derek's shoulder. He winced, but still held onto her as she continued to howl in agony before loosing all consciousness.

Eva had been out for hours, but that didn't stop the writing and screaming that was caused by the pain rippling through her body as if something was tearing her apart from the inside out. They boys had managed to get her to Dr. Deaton, but not without the back seat of the Jeep that Stile's drove getting a little torn up. It was amazing that he could still manage to whine and complain about that in a time like that, but at that moment they all stood around Eva, perplexed as Deaton attempted to examine the girl.

"Tell me what was going on when this happened? Anything strange?" Deaton asked as he located a syringe and a bottle of some sort of medication, preparing the two as he waited for one of the three guys standing before him to speak.

"She was talking about seeing what Isaac was seeing? I don't know what she really meant by that. She was like this a second later." Derek was the one who spoke up, gesturing towards the girl who's screams had quieted for a moment, her voice sounding raw and strained by then.

As Deaton came back to stand beside Eva with the syringe in hand, he looked back up at the boys, a look upon his face that said he was deep in thought. "Hold her still for me, will you?"

Both Derek and Scott did as they were asked, even in her unaware state Eva fought against the two of them. Deaton hurried to plunge the syringe into her arm, injecting the liquid into her.

"This should calm her, at least for now. I think I know what's wrong with her, though." Deaton said. Only a moment later Eva had seemed to calm, although from the look upon her face she was obviously still in an unexplainable agony. Deaton motioned for the boys to follow him out of the room and into another where he went straight for the many books lining the wall. Extracting one, he began to flip through it.

"Would you say that Isaac and Eva are rather close? Maybe attached to each other?" Deaton asked, focusing on Derek who he knew spent the most time with the two he was asking about.

"I would say so. They've been together nearly non stop for the past week. He has a soft spot for Eva, at least that's what it seemed like to me. They talked a lot, tried to hide whatever they had from me, but it was obvious." Said Derek, with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes hard and face scrunched up as if he was trying to think too hard on what Deaton was getting at.

"Then I know what her problem is, Eva is a psychic. I could tell from the first time I met her that she was going to become one after the incident her parents tried so hard to cover up, it was the eyes that gave it away." Deaton had been the first person Eva had seen after that incident so many years ago, he was the only person her parents had trusted her enough with.  
"The problem, though, is that the bite you gave her, Derek. It's advancing her abilities, making them develop much quicker than they would have before. She's not able to control them, the bond that she has with Isaac, obviously a strong one, is allowing her to tap into his mind, she was determined to find him, and she did, just not in a physical sense as she wanted to. She's found his mind. When she did that, without realizing that, she allowed the two of them to become bonded, more so than they were before, mentally, and thus physically. What Isaac is feeling now, Eva is feeling too." As if on cue, the ear-splitting screams started again, turning into howls, they were only slightly quieted by the door that separated the rooms, but it was obvious that the pain she was feeling, and also that Isaac was feeling, was intense.

"What can we do?" Scott asked, obviously deciding that he was in this until the end, determined to save the day as usual.

"Find Isaac and soon. Even a werewolf has their limits and from the sounds of it, you have until the end of tonight to find Isaac before they're both dead."


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: **Finally making up for my lack of posting, although these chapters are a little short, I plan to crank a nice long one out later tonight when my little distractions, otherwise known as my brother and sister, are asleep.

Eva's eyes had opened, but they were clouded over as if she wasn't really there, and in a way she wasn't. Deaton knew that she was unaware of what was happening to her, in her state of mind it was as if she was in a dream, a dream that she was completely unable to control, much more like a nightmare than a dream, really. She was seeing things from Isaac's point of view, as if she was the boy herself, yet unable to control his actions, viewing things as if in a twisted movie that she was forced to sit and watch until she was reunited with Isaac, or until he was away from the danger that he was in.

Derek, Scott, and Stiles had left hours ago, not wasting any time on getting to the search for Isaac. After all, this was a matter of life and death, and the death toll would be a high one unless they found him in time. Deaton had sat and watched over Eva since they had left, her cries tugged at his heart, because he had once endured such an agony before, not as the Psychic himself, but as the one with the connection to a Psychic. The very one that he had called upon to help with the hunt for Isaac, he knew he could rely on her, he just couldn't let the boys know about her. It was part of a pact he had made a very long time ago. Much like the one with Eva's parents about the creature that had attacked her and made her what she was now.

Eva was mumbling now, incoherently, tears streaked her cheeks, she had continued to writhe upon the examination table, which was why, as much as he hadn't wanted to, Deaton had to strap her down upon the table. As much for her safety as his own. There was no telling what could happen to either of them in her state of mind. If only he could see into her mind, know what she was going through, maybe he could help her then. Even though Deaton had an idea of what agony was, he had no idea of the pain Eva was enduring. She was being forced to not only feel the pain that the boy she adored so much was going through, but to also witness him going through it.

_It was dark, not that it mattered, even if it was the peak of the day, the sun high in the sky lighting everything around them, Isaac would have been unable to see anything. He was unable to see anything through the blinding pain that was being inflicted upon him. He couldn't think nor could he so much as see straight. He couldn't even keep his eyes open long enough to catch a glimpse of his captures. He was in agony, indescribable agony. He couldn't even recall what he had done before he had been found in the lair of the beasts he was sure were torturing him now. He could feel claws digging deep into his flesh, he could feel flesh being torn open, he was both hot and cold. Cold compared to the hot blood that seeped from the wounds that were being inflicted upon him._

Still, he was healing, leading the way for them to dig into him more and more as they pleased. It had been around 6 hours since he had been captured, but it felt as if it had been days, for all he knew it could have been minutes. The pain was setting his mind aflame, it felt as if his every nerve end was on fire, as if he was burning alive, from the inside out.

_The worst pain seemed to center around the back of his neck, he wasn't sure what it was, but he had a feeling that they were claws, digging deeply into his skin, puncturing the soft flesh so deeply that he wasn't sure that those wounds would heal. Isaac had endured a lot, broken bones, cuts deep enough to reveal muscle and even bone, but this was like nothing he had ever felt before._

Relief came moments later, although it didn't feel exactly that soon, he was given a break from the torture, but his mind was over come by the pain, the torture, so much so that the moment it ended, he slipped from consciousness.

Deaton's brow nearly met in the middle when he heard Eva's cries stop, her eyes had fallen closed again and for a moment he feared the worst, until he saw that her chest was still rising and falling. Quickly as it was, but she was obviously still breathing. That was a good sign, at least the torture seemed to be over for the time being. Deaton rose from where he had sat, approaching the table that the petite female was strapped to. When he reached it he began to un-strap her from the table, not wanting her to come to strapped down to a table as she was. That would be too much of a shock on top of what she was sure to realize when she woke. The less she had to deal with in this case, the better.

He had just finished unlatching the straps that had held her legs in place by the ankles when her eyes shot open again, they were glowing their wolf like glow before returning to normal again and she popped up into a sitting position. She gasped and then fell back onto the table again. Deaton stood still watching the girl closely, she was still breathing, he could see that from the rapid rise and fall of her chest, and then her eyes were fluttering open, slowly, as if she was waking from a long deep sleep She sat up, but her eyes held that far away look, as they had earlier. Deaton knew better than to interfere with this, he knew that attempting to break the trance she was in meant breaking the connection and breaking a psychic connection like this was dangerous. It could lead to a loss sometimes worse than death, she could lose her mind and there was no way to regain it either.

Her lips parted to speak, but it was obvious to Deaton that she was not speaking to him, she was voicing what Isaac was.

"My neck." A hand lifted to rub at the back of her neck wincing in pain as her fingers touched the spot that obviously caused her and Isaac pain.

There was a pause as she heard a reply that only her and Isaac could hear.

"But I don't remember anything." Again, a pause, then, in a slightly more frantic voice she speaks again. "I hear something," She looks around, her eyes scanning over the room, yet not seeing anything within it and as if her eyes had locked on an approaching figure she spoke again, her voice alarmed. "Faster! Two of them."

This continues for a few minutes, her body being jostled by an unseen force and before either Deaton or Eva can do anything about it her body is thrown off from the table, she crashes, hard, into the cabinet across the room and already Deaton can see the blood slipping from an open wound that seemed to have sprouted of its own accord from her abdomen, there wasn't a sharp item in sight that she could have been cut with. The blood seeped onto her shirt, and yet, he still he could do nothing but watch and hope this would end soon. He had a feeling that his very own Psychic had found Isaac, and if he was right about that feeling, Isaac was in good and capable hands.

Eva sat up, her eyes never leaving a spot far off from where she was laying upon the ground, trying hard to pull herself across the floor. She looked shocked, scared, eyes wide before she turned away covering her eyes and cowering into her arms before spinning around to look in the direction behind her before she collapsed onto the floor again.

A moment later his phone rang.

"I have him. He's safe." And then a click. He had been right, his psychic had found Isaac.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: **Reviews are not needed, but appreciated, let me know what you like, what you don't and how you feel about the revelation about Eva. I promise I will get into detail about the creature that attacked her, more about her mother, and all the other little mysteries that I have hinted at soon. :) Enjoy!

Derek had sent the other two boys off the moment he had gotten word from Deaton that Isaac had been rescued, which had been a blessing in disguise because they had been having no luck in locating the boy themselves. That and the fact that and Lewis and Garrison had both been calling him nonstop in the past few hours, when he had finally taken the call he had found out that there was trouble at Rosalsky enterprises. He had left the moment he knew that his pack was safe, at least the remaining members of it.

Deaton had followed up on the phone call he had gotten, tracking his own little psychic to the Hospital, finding Isaac there as well. As much as he didn't want to, he had no choice but to leave Eva on her own there. She had come too not long after she had lost consciousness the last time, gaining back control over herself, having lost that connection with Isaac. She had been scared, worried, in pain, confused, and above all frantic. She thought that the lost connection meant that Isaac had been killed, but Deaton knew better than anyone that that was not the case. So after some quick explaining, bandaging up, and a sweater from the back that Scott had thankfully left at the clinic, she was on her way into the Hospital in search of her wolf.

Deaton had told her to find Melissa McCall, explaining that Scott's mother knew more than anyone else in the Hospital. He told her that she would help her, but to remain undetected by anyone else as much as she could.

In a way her roughed up appearance did wonders for blending in at a Hospital, she was barely glanced at as she walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, I was looking for Melissa McCall." Eva said as the nurse behind the desk looked up at her, giving the girl a smile.

"That's me." The voice was coming from behind her, Eva turned to face it and caught the eye of the woman who stood only a few paces behind her, she looked worried, hell, Eva could feel the worry the woman felt from where she stood as if it was a tangible thing and she had bathed in it.

"I was told to come see you." That was all Eva had to say before Melissa beckoned her towards the hall she had just come from. When they turned down it and they appeared to be alone, Melissa lowered her voice and spoke.

"You're a friend of Scotts?" The word Friend held a much different meaning than anyone else would have read from it, but Eva knew what the woman meant.

"Yes, I was looking for Isaac, is he here? Is he ok?" Eva's voice had a touch of hysteria to it, she had felt near hysterics since she had come to, realizing the danger that Isaac had been in, the pain that he had endured, the pain he must be in now because she could still feel the ghost of that pain lingering in her. She could feel the puncture marks on the back of her neck as he had to still feel his.

"He is, he's awake, last I saw in some pain still, I'll take you to him." Melissa turned down the hall and moved to the elevator where she pressed the button for the floor that she knew Isaac had to be on.

"I have to get back to the girl who came in with him, she's got a lot of injuries, but he's the third door on the left." Melissa stopped the doors from closing when they came to their floor and had opened up. Eva stepped inside, but kept the doors from closing as well as she spoke again.

"Thank you and please, thank her for me too." And off she went, letting a smile be seen by the nurse who had confirmed that the boy she adored was alright. At least for now.

Eva hesitated for a moment outside of Isaac's room door, she could hear his steady breathing, the beating of his heart from where she stood on the other side of the closed-door. Lifting a dainty hand she balled it into a fist before wrapping upon the door a few times. She heard the shifting on the other side of the door as she was sure Isaac was sitting up and then, she opened the door.

The sight of him in that hospital bed, it was nearly too much to bare, not because he was hurt and in the Hospital, but because he was alive and in the flesh. Her heart soared and tears began to pool in her eyes, the smile that touched his lips at the sight of her, even though it was weak, proving that he was still in a bit of pain, caused her to smile too. She knew right then how lost she would be without him.

"Isaac," Her voice came out a whisper as she crossed the room and threw her arms around him, as drained as he had to have been, he still lifted her effortlessly making her join him on the bed. Her tears spilled then and her head buried into the crook of his neck. Her hot tears landed upon the delicate skin there, hot and salty, but welcome.

"Don't cry, I'm alright." Her head pulled back so that she could look deeply into his eyes, her dainty hands lifting so that her fingers could trace over the line of his jaw. She was silent for a moment before she leaned into him and pressed her plump lips to his, kissing him so deeply. All of her worry, all of the dread, hysteria, all of it was gone. Restored within her was hope, longing, and confirmed in that kiss was the fact that she was deeply and truly in love with Isaac Lahey, her Guardian Wolf.

He held onto her tightly as the kiss continued, not wanting to let her go, not planning to let her go until she winced and pulled away slightly. His face was over come with concern as his hand lifted to tuck her long dark tresses behind the curve of her ear. Wiping the tears from her cheeks he locked his eyes on hers, the very eyes that had stopped swirling with those two colors only moments before when she had come face to face with Isaac again.

"Did someone do this to you?" He asked, noticing the blood upon her shirt where the sweater had opened. He hadn't hesitated to lift her shirt revealing the bandaged wound on her abdomen, placed exactly where his own wound was already healed. It was still bleeding, seeping through the bandage that had covered it. Eva's hand slowly moved to his abdomen as well, placing it over the place where she knew he had been wounded as well.

"Do you remember what happened to you, Isaac?" She asked, her voice soft as her eyes wandered from his for only a moment to glance down at the place where her hand rested. A second later they were back on his, searching them for what he remembered.

"I don't remember what happened while I was gone, only when the girl found me, she saved me." Eva knew that, she knew all of it, she had seen it, vividly and she wasn't about to forget it any time soon.

"I don't see what this has to do with what happened to you, Eva. If one of them hurt you I swear I will kill them." His anger was obvious as his eyes flashed that yellow glow that she had come to be so familiar with, but a simple placement of her hand upon his cheek and a stroking of her thumb brought him back to her, calming him.

"They're going to pay for this, Isaac, because what they did to me, they did to you. Everything you felt, I felt." Isaac looked confused, but he stayed silent, allowing Eva to get comfortable beside him on the bed, her hand finding his, she was silent for a moment, gathering her thoughts as her fingers fit themselves into the spaces between his.

"When you left," She began, her eyes focusing on their joined hands, able to gather her thoughts and piece things together for herself as well as she was for him. She could finally think clearly now that she was at his side again. "I woke up from a nightmare, you….in it you…" She couldn't finish that sentence, not even the thought of him dieing settled well with her, she couldn't think about it, the tears began to build up again.

"Shhh, it's ok. I know what you're trying to say, just skip that part." Isaac placed a soft kiss upon her forehead holding her closely, but careful so that he didn't hurt her as he had before.

Eva took in a slow deep breath, relaxing as she felt his body so close to hers, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart beating.

"When I woke up, I found your note and I knew, I just knew that something bad was going to happen. I wanted to go and find you, but I couldn't, by the time I went to leave Scott and Stiles were there and Scott wouldn't let me leave and then Derek got back and he wouldn't let me go either. So I made them compromise with me." Eva said.

"Compromise?" Isaac asked, an eyebrow raising as he managed to cast a glance down at her, Eva looking up to catch his eyes as well.

"Yes, a compromise. Either they help me find you, or I call Stile's dad and tell him they were holding me hostage. From what I remember, that wouldn't be the first time Stiles and Scott did such a thing." Isaac laughed when Eva finished explaining and her own laughter joined his, a moment of happiness was needed at a time like that, when things seemed to be going down hill more and more and the downs seemed to out number the ups.

"They agreed, but only after we had some sort of plan on how to find you. Or where to find you. After that first night that you were gone, I felt as if I knew that you were ok, but as if you were in danger still. I was thinking about you, hoping that you were ok, wishing that I knew you were ok, and then I lost my vision, only to regain it and be seeing things as if I was looking through the eyes of someone else. What I saw was fuzzy, I can't remember it now, but I know I was looking through your eyes, I could feel you." She paused, her plump bottom lip becoming the victim of her pearly white teeth. Isaacs hand lifted using his thumb to gently get her to release her lip from her teeth. She smiled softly at that, her eyes lifting to lock on his again.

"I was explaining what happened, what I saw, to the others when I felt the first attack, the pain, it was horrible. Like being burned alive and then molded back together and torn apart over and over." Isaac knew that feeling, he knew it all too well.

"The pain wasn't the worst part, the worst part was knowing that you were going through that and that I couldn't do anything to stop it, to help you."

"From now on, leave the saving to me, I think you've been my superwoman enough." Isaac teased, lightening the mood between the two of them, and that was what Eva had needed. She needed him to make her smile as easily as he did. She needed him in so many ways and then some, because he was her reason for smiling.

Knowing that she had been put through what he had as well, that made Isaac angry. He wanted to find the bastards that had put her through that and tear them apart. Limb from limb and he would do that no matter what it took and Isaac would soon find out that the very people he wanted to torture in such a way were a lot closer than they seemed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: **First: The most recent episode of teen wolf was so intense I can not wait to incorporate that into my story as well as the last few. This chapter is going more along the lines of the episodes, but only for this portion of the story because the details are rather important. Once again, Reviews are not needed, but appreciated. Enjoy!

Eva had fallen asleep in Isaac's arms, her petite frame curled up against him, he hadn't slept much, not because he couldn't, parse, but because he was too preoccupied by the thoughts of what he wanted to do to his captures. It was one thing to put him through such a hell, but another to put Eva through it as well. She was his angel, she was to be safe always out of harms way. He knew that wasn't going to be the case the moment she had turned, but he would attempt to keep her safe as much as he could. Her safety had been his first concern since the moment he had first laid eyes on her so long ago.

She was sleeping peacefully, he listened closely to her even breathing and the slow study rhythm of her heart, both sounds relaxing him as did her familiar scent. She smelled like Cherry Blossoms no matter how sweaty or dirty she was, he could always catch that scent on her, Isaac could have tracked Eva to the ends of the earth and back again with the scent of her alone. He would recognize it any where. It was the intoxicating scent that engulfed him, and the rhythmic beating of her heart mixed with her even breathing, that lulled him into sleep.

Isaac woke when he felt the absence of Eva, she had only been gone from the bed for around 30 minutes, long enough to wash herself up in the bathroom and check on her wounds, she was healing, so much so that the only indicator of her injury was a faint pink line that she knew would eventually fade as well. Having not wanted to leave the Hospital she had begged for Derek to bring her a change of clothes, and at that point she was changed, feeling as good as new, well, almost as good a new, a shower would have helped that, but what she had would have to do. She had also gotten clothes for Isaac as well seeing as the ones he had been brought into the Hospital in had been ruined.

With breakfast in her hand she was on her way back up to the room in which Isaac was located, a smile on her lips and a bounce back in her step, after all, her wolf was returned back to her safe and sound she had a lot to be happy about.

"How do you feel?" She asked, only to stop short, when she turned the corner into the room there was a nurse standing over Isaac, that was odd, seeing as the room had been designated to Melissa McCall and her only. Eva didn't question it, though. Not until she saw the syringe that she held in her hand, emptied of the fluids that had been inside of it, Isaac slumped over a moment later. The sight caused Eva to drop the little carrier of food that she had held, the coffees spilling all over the floor.

"Now there is the girl we've been trying to find, your little friends keep getting in the way." The girl spoke and as she did she walked around the hospital bed, revealing to Eva her bare feet, her toe nails long and sharp like the claws of a wolf. "Too bad I can't take you with me now, but that's not the way we play things."

Eva was frozen, not with fear, but by the sight of the girl, she had been so close, so close to Isaac, she could have killed him easily, snapping his neck or slitting his throat while he laid there unconscious. Eva never should have left him. Not unattended as she had.

She watched as the alpha came closer to her, watching her closely, she knew that fighting here would be risky, but she knew that if she didn't do anything something horrible could happen to Isaac. She had no choice, she had to fight.

"We have to wait to take you and the other boy, we really want him too." She listened to the woman's words, confused by her mentioning a boy that they wanted, who were they anyways? Just her and the twins? Who was in charge? So many questions, too bad she couldn't ask her any of them.

"Why are you here?" Eva asked, finally finding her voice, it was laced with a low growl as the female stepped even closer to her.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to make sure he doesn't get in the way again. He's disposable, like the rest of you are. We use you and then when we're done, dispose of you." She was grinning this wicked smirk, laughing when she saw Eva's eyes flashing before they began to look more Wolf-like than anything, and only moments later the rest of her followed, nails extending to claws, face sprouting fur as did the rest of her body, her teeth elongated and she snarled, kicking the door shut behind her before lunging.

The other wolf deflected this easily with a kick, slicking the same spot that had bled the night before open once again, cutting deeper this time. She cried out in pain, a howl leaving her a moment later. She was in pain, but she pushed on, lunging again and connecting with the other wolf, who had glowing red eyes, large snarling teeth, and claws as well, all easily over powering Eva. She tossed her aside as if she was a rag doll.

"You're no match for me, sweetheart." She smirked down at Eva before the door flew open and a fully transformed Derek came barreling into the room, shoving the other alpha hard into the windows that lined the wall on the other side of the room.

"But I am." He growled before lifting her and tossing her from the window, she would more than likely survive the fall, but at least the fall would give them time to get Isaac and get the hell out of there.

The alpha injuries took a lot longer to heal, but eventually they did, Isaac and Eva, having been spotted in the Hospital and well by the Sheriff, also known as Stiles' dad, had to return to school. Their first day back had been uneventful, the two of them nearly inseparable, they managed to leave each other when they had separate classes, but other than that, they could be found together between classes, Isaac walking her to classes, they were together at lunch, although joined by Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Allison. The two of them, having shared that special bond that they did and knowing that they both felt it just as strongly, were in something like their own little world taped off from the rest of society.

The two of them knew that their were holes in their memory of the night that they had been so deeply connected, Derek had tried to think of whatever he could to bring back those suppressed and stolen memories. Do far he had one lead, and one lead only, his uncle, Peter Hale. So that night, after enduring an entire school day, the three of them, Isaac, Derek, and Eva, were awaiting the arrival of Peter.

Isaac paced before the large glass wall of the apartment, his steps the only steady beat in the room. Eva was silent for a moment, her arms crossed over her chest, she had only met Peter a few times, but she didn't like him. His vibe was all of, he was a murderer, he had killed his own Niece. He had attempted to kill his nephew too. He was out of control, able to reign that control back in but choosing not to. She had heard the story, had seen the truth of it on Derek's face. It was the truth of how Derek himself had become an alpha.

"I'm starting not to like this idea, It sounds kind of dangerous…" Isaac paused for a moment, his eyes lifting as Eva stood from where she had sat, crossing the room to stand before Isaac. He had paced like that for nearly ten minutes now. "You know what, I definitely do not like this idea and I definitely do not like him" Isaac added as Eva's petite frame stood beside him, his arms winding around her slim waist. She hadn't voiced her opinion since they had arrived home from school, but the two of them already knew how she felt about this idea, she had raved about it the night before when Derek suggested it.

"You'll be fine." Derek insisted from where he sat beside the desk in the sitting room.

"Does it have to be him?" Isaac asked, his eyes holding a glimmer of hope.

"He knows how to do it, I don't." Derek said before adding. "It'd be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself."

"Scott doesn't trust him, neither does Eva." Isaac continued, wanting more than anything now to back out of what he had earlier agreed to. "Personally I trust Eva and Scott."

"You trust me?" Derek questioned, his head lifting so that his eyes could find Isaac.

"Yeah, I just don't like him." Isaac sighed and Eva's dainty fingers traveled up along the expanse of his arm, relaxing him as she did so.

"Nobody likes him, not even Eva and she seems to like everyone." Eva rolled her eyes playfully in the direction of Derek, she would have retorted if it weren't for the door opening revealing Peter who walked inside as if he owned the place.

"Boys and Eva of course, F.Y.I., Yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but my hearing still works, so, I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face." A smug grin occupied his face as he came to stand before the desk that the three of them stood around, Eva openly narrowed her eyes not caring if he was offended by the obviously hostile look that her brilliant orbs held.

"We don't like you," Derek began as he stood, facing his uncle with arms crossed over his chest. "Now shut up and help us."


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note: **This chapter is a lot shorter than the others, but I really wanted to get one out and the next one to come is going to be much longer and it will contain some very exciting moments. That is a promise. I want to let all of you know that I really appreciate the feedback and those of you who are still sticking by the story as it goes.  
As always, Reviews are not necessary, but appreciated greatly. Hope you all enjoy!

-

Isaac was sitting now, in the chair placed in the middle of her room, he was on edge, that was obvious to everyone, not just Eva. Peter had explained the retrieval process, a much better name for the plunging of claws into the back of ones neck. Eva hadn't been paying attention, she was focused on Isaac, she crotched in front of him, her hands in his as Peter came to stand behind Isaac, hand held at the ready. Eva's eyes stayed focused on Isaac, though. Silently ensuring that he would be ok.

"One slip, one miscalculated move, and you could be paralyzed." Peter continued before plunging his claws into the back of Isaac's neck.

Eva's hands held on tightly to Isaac's not letting them go, even when he squeezed so hard it could have broken bones, he probably did, but she wasn't focusing on that pain, the pain she was slowly beginning to feel herself. There it was again, that connection and a moment later she was completely lost in Isaac's mind again. It felt as if someone was digging around inside of her head, literally and figuratively. Their fingers scooping past this and pulling out that.

She had only been gone for a moment, but when she came to, Derek had her held steady, her hands still in Isaac's who was coming to right after the moment that she had. Neither of them recalled what Peter had found in their minds, but he proceeded to tell them, making the recall unneeded. He hadn't managed to extract much.

Eva's petite frame began to stand, shrugging off the helping hand of Derek, she wouldn't seem weak, not now, not when Isaac was dealing with what he was. They were in this together and she had to be strong for him. Isaac stood with her, taking the girl into his arms again, holding her close to him. Comforting her when she needed it but was too stubborn to ask for it.

"What did you see?" Eva asked, her eyes lifting to find Peters.

"He found them. I saw glimpses, Boyd and heard talking about time running out. They'll both be dead by the full moon." Peter said, recalling what he had seen.

"Who promised that? What full moon?" Derek asked, sounding almost frantic.

"Deucalion and this full moon. Tomorrow night."

Derek had left the two of them alone again, he needed to talk to someone, Deaton he had claimed, because he knew more than anyone about the powers they were up against. The abilities that the Alpha's had. He hadn't insisted Isaac and Eva come along, and so they didn't.

Isaac had been quiet for a long time as they sat together, tangled in each other upon the couch. Eva had allowed the silence, knowing that he needed it. She reached up a dainty hand, placing it softly to his cheek, caressing it as her brilliant orbs locked on his.

"It's so frustrating, knowing that I found them, knowing that they were still alive when I found them, but being unable to remember where I found them." Isaac's voice was quiet as he spoke, yet the frustration was obvious in the set of his jaw and the tone of his voice.

"I know, I do. Derek will find a way to fix things, though, to bring those memories back." Eva insisted, her eyes never leaving his. As if on cue, her phone rang, the name upon the screen informed her that it was exactly the person they had waited to hear from.

"Please tell me some good news?" Eva begged, her voice pleading.

"How about a little of both?" Derek asked.

"Let's hear it." Eva said before putting the phone on speaker so that Isaac could hear him as well.

"We have a way to help Isaac remember, but you can't be there." Derek said his voice sounding resolved as he spoke.

Isaac looked up at Eva and nodded his head, he knew what he had to do, and that was whatever it took to bring back the memory of his finding Boyd and Erica. Even if he had to do it alone. He would.

"I'll do it." Isaac responded, even though Eva was frowning deeply. She didn't like the sounds of this idea of Derek's.

"Good. I'll need you both to come to Deaton's as soon as possible."

Eva and Isaac walked into the very room that Eva had been in just a few nights before, waking to find out that Isaac was alive and in the Hospital. The room gave her a sudden chill and she felt a shiver raking down the expanse of her spine. Isaac noticed, and without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around the girl. Holding her close.

Derek, Scott, and Stiles have large bags of ice in their arms which they were dumping into a large metal tub that sat in the middle of the floor replacing the table that Eva had woken up on not so long ago. Eva didn't like the looks of things, especially not the fact that it involved Isaac, but she knew that he would want to do this, that he would want to do what he could to retrieve the memories of what he had found so that it could help them find the rest of their pack and save their lives.

"In order for this to work, Eva, I'm going to have to have the two of you separated, I know you probably won't like that idea, but it's for the best." Deaton spoke, his eyes focused solely on Eva. "I won't make you go far, just into the other room, I've made some arrangements to keep you from connecting to Isaac as you had before." He continued to explain as Eva's eyes lifted to Isaacs, they were swirling again, those two brilliant shades of green and blue beginning to mix into each other.

"I'll be fine," Isaac assured her, his hands finding hers and squeezing them tightly, he placed a soft kiss upon her forehead before taking a single hand from hers and bringing it up to her chin, guiding her face to tilt up towards his. He then placed a soft kiss upon those plump pillows of flesh that formed her lips. "I promise." Isaac added, his voice a soft whisper.

Eva's heart fluttered and she wanted so badly to refuse to leave him, but Deaton had assured her that she wouldn't be going far, and after all, he knew what he was doing. Isaac was in no danger where Deaton was involved.

"Ready?" Deaton asked as Eva reluctantly released Isaac's hands and followed Deaton into the other room, it was more like an office than anything, much more homey than the examination room, the only thing that seemed rather out-of-place was the cot that sat in the middle of the room, she assumed that was for her.

"I'm going to give you something, it's going to make you sleep, only for a short while, but long enough for us to help Isaac. You should be safe from connecting with him this way. Your mind will be blank, void of thoughts and that will keep you from making that psychic connection with him again." Eva nodded, understanding that she was going to have to agree with the medication he was going to give her. Deaton wouldn't do something to her against her will.

Deaton gave her a small smile, reassuring the girl that everything would be all right. He produced a syringe full of a clear liquid, setting up the place in which he was going to inject the medication into the girl's arm, no need for band-aids since she would heal nearly instantly from the little prick.

"When I finish the injection, Lay down right away, it will kick in fast. I had to triple the dosage to make it work as well or as long as needed for you." Deaton explained.

"Okay." She agreed, nodding her head before Deaton stuck her with the needle and injected the liquid into the females vein. He helped her find her way down onto the cot before turning to leave.

"Deaton," She began, her voice already sounding groggy as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"Yes?" He asked, turning to look at the girl as he stood in the door way.

"Please keep him safe." She begged, before her eyes finally fell closed and she was in a deep slumber.

If only Deaton had known that the medication he had chosen hadn't been the best for her kind. Especially one with such an ability like Eva, because even in that deep sleep she was able to fight through the blockage in her mind and find Isaac.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: **Thank you everyone for those of you who have consistently followed the story of Eva. Thank you to all of you who are just now checking out the story as well. All of my readers, even if you don't particularly like the story, are appreciated. I'm very glad that I finally have found a story that I like and am able to stick with. All of my reviews and the feedback I get on this are a big help as well, all have been very positive and have let me know that I am doing something right. Once again, I really hope you all enjoy this chapter!

-

The room that Eva in was rather warm, but the chill that she felt was settled deep within her bones, feeling as if someone had just pushed her down into a bucket of ice water, which, in a way, was the case, except for the fact that it was Isaac who was literally feeling that deep chill. Eva was just along for the ride again, she wouldn't have been able to break the connection even if she wanted to, because the sedation she was under made her incapable of doing anything other than lay there. She wasn't fully conscious either, so this trip inside of Isaac's mind, was much more like a dream to her than anything. A dream that she wouldn't be able to forget when she woke. No, not a dream, a nightmare.

It's hard to explain what it's like to be trapped inside of another's mind, able to see, but only what they are seeing, or in this case have seen. Only able to move when they move, speak when they speak, and feel only what they feel. In this case, Eva had already experienced this once, so in a way it was as if these were her own memories as well, resurfacing slowly, she could hear a voice, the voice of a man, it was calm and soft. He questioned Isaac, she could hear it, but she couldn't see him, at the moment her mind was blank other than that voice, and soon after the voice of Isaac.

"Isaac, can you hear me?" That was the voice of Deaton, the voice that she had first heard, the voice that Isaac was hearing.

"Yes, I can hear you." Isaac's voice followed the question that Deaton has asked.

"This is Doctor Deaton, I'd like to ask you a few questions, is that alright?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible. As if you're actually there again." Deaton was speaking slowly, carefully, quietly as to not alarm Isaac.

"No. I don't want to do that. I don't want to do that. I don't want to do this." Eva could feel it rising, from the soles of her feet to the very end of the longest strands of her hair, fear, coursing through her entire body, keeping her from wanting to recall those events from the night Isaac had found Boyd and Erica. Even in the state she was in, such a deep slumber, she twitched, unable to retreat as everything in her was telling her to, as it was telling Isaac to.

"It's alright just relax. They're just memories, they can't be earth binding. It's alright just relax." And Isaac did, Deaton's voice having reminded him that things would be okay. Eva relaxed too. Her body stilling once more other than the shivers that racked her petite frame.

"Good. Now let's go back to that night. To the place that you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building or house?"

"No. No. It's not a house, it's stone. Like marble. It's dusty so empty."

"Like an abandoned building?" Deaton asked, Eva felt overwhelmed with the memory, not wanting to remember anything more, she knew that this is also what Isaac had to be feeling. "Isaac? Isaac? Isaac relax."

"No. They see me! They see me!" There it was again, that fear, nearly swallowing their entire being the twitching started again followed by screaming on Isaac's part.

Deaton managed to calm him again, bringing him back to a relaxed state.

"Now tell us what you see, tell us everything."

"I hear them. He's talking about the full moon about being out of control when the moon rises."

"Is he talking to Erica?"

"I don't know. I can't see her. I can't see either of them."

"Can you hear anything else?"

"They're worried, worried that they're going to hurt each other."

"Isaac, we need to find them now. Can you see them?"

"No."

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of marker? A number or a sign?"

Isaac could hear the words spoken to him still, but they sounded as if they were coming from so far away, he could feel something else far too loudly, the feeling to run, to get as far away from here as he could.

"They're coming." He said suddenly, shooting up to sit inside of that tub, Eva did too, although without being even slightly aware of doing so. "They're here." Eva dropped back down onto the bed as Isaac had done falling back into the tub, wanting to hide. "They see me, they're found me!" Isaac yelled.

"Who?!" Deaton asked, other voices joined his, but they were so jumbled together and frantic.

"I can't see them! It's too dark!"

"Isaac, where are you?!" Derek's voice, loud and demanding over the others, he heard that needed to answer that.

"It's a vault! It's a bank vault!" He screamed, his mind blanking for a moment before finally coming out of it. As if right on cue, so did Eva.

The moment that Isaac had been released from the trance like state, Eva had been woken from her slumber. She remembered what Isaac had, the trance having unlocked his memory and therefore hers as well.

She was still shivering as if she had been plunged into a tub of ice, which in a way she had seeing as that is what had happened to Isaac while they were connected again.

"I saw it. I saw the name." Isaac was announcing as Eva could hear from the other room, she was listening, not yet wanting to join the others. Shocked by what she had seen, glad that they knew where to find the others, finally. Especially since one of them had been the only girl who had befriended her when she had come to Beacon Hills. Erica Reyes had been the only girl to approach Eva, the only one who she saw as a friend, although she had disappeared their last year, making new friends, they had been close.

"It's Beacon Hills first national bank." Isaac finally said "It's an abandoned bank and they're keeping them locked inside of the vault." Everyone was silent, staring at Isaac. He looked around at them before speaking again. "What?"

"You don't remember what you just said before you came out of it do you?" That was Stiles who spoke.

"No." And that was true, because Eva had not a single idea what he was talking about either.

"Uh you said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room," Eva had started to come out of the other room as Stiles spoke, Deaton looked up at the girl, nodding his head as if letting her know it was ok for her to return. She hurried to Isaac's side, her hand slipping beneath the wet towel to find his hand, even if they were each freezing cold, she needed that contact and she knew he did as well.

"and that there was a body in it," Stiles continued.

"A dead body? Whose?" Isaac asked, shocked.

"Erica, you said it was Erica." Stiles said.

Eva felt as if someone had just given her a swift and hard kick to the chest. The ache she felt was instant and harsh and she wondered if it was the ache of her own loss of a friend or if this ache was what the two of them combined were feeling. She knew she was heart-broken at the idea of Erica being dead, there was no doubt about that. She had been the one person she had enjoyed being around in her earlier months at Beacon Hills. When Erica had left her to start hanging around other people, that had killed her. She hadn't been bitter, though, because she knew what it was like to want to be popular, to want to be the center of attention and whatever Erica had done had worked to make her exactly that.

She knew now that she had allowed the bite to work it's magic on her and magic is what it had worked, making the girl confident and athletic like she had never been before. There was no way that she could be dead.

"She's not dead!" Derek stated, sounding as if he whole heartedly believed that. Eva had her head resting upon Isaac's shoulder, the two of them taking up residence upon the counter top in Deaton's clinic. Her hand had never left his. She could feel tears building up in her eyes, but allowed her long dark tresses to shade her eyes from view. She would not cry. Could not cry. Not until they knew for sure. Erica had to be alive.

"Derek, he said. There was a dead body. It's Erica. Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation." Stiles retorted.

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek asked.

"Someone else obviously." Stiles answered.

"Maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle?" Scott interjected.

"No, she wasn't like us and whoever was in the vault with Boyd was." Isaac's voice sounded surprisingly calm as he spoke up, Eva found strength in this and reeled in the tears that wanted to spill before they did just that. She lifted her head and her eyes found the handsome expanse of Isaac's face. She admired him and everything he was able to fight through, how strong he was and how well he kept it together. He was her knight in shining armor, there was no doubt about that.

"What if that's how Erica died. They pin them up against each other on a full moon to see which of them will survive. It's like a werewolf thunder dome." Stiles speculated.

"Then we get them out tonight." Derek decided.

"Be smart about this Derek." That was Deaton speaking, the voice of reason as always. "You can't just go storming in."

"If Isaac got in then so can we." Derek said.

"But he didn't get through a vault door." Deaton retorted.

"We need to come up with a plan." Eva would have known it was Scott's idea without having even heard him suggest it. He was always looking to make a plan before running into anything. She knew that was a good thing, though. Even if she was sometimes over come with instinct rather than reason.

"How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in twenty-four hours?" Derek asked.

"I think someone already did. Beacon Hills first national closes it's doors 3 months after vault robbery." Stiles read off from the screen of his phone.

"We can find information from that and come up with a plan." Scott suggested.

"How long?" Derek asked.

"It's the internet Derek. Minutes." Stiles retorted smugly.

Minutes had turned into hours, sleep was but a distant memory until it pulled both Eva and Isaac under, Eva's sleep was full of nightmares. Demonic creatures with glowing red eyes chasing her through a decrepit building, each of them being picked off individually until there was only one left. This wolf looked her right in the eyes and Eva could sense some familiarity there, as if she had come across this very wolf before while it was human still. She approached it, her dainty hand reaching out to touch the fur upon the top of it's head. It was the color of midnight, so black it almost looked rather purple in the right lighting. The moment her hand touched the wolf, it transformed, it's features resembling Eva's, yet more mature.  
"I'm sorry, Doll, but this is what I had to do." It was her mother's voice, leaving the lips of the women standing before her who now resembled her mother she stepped back to reveal the destruction behind her, bodies littering the floor. "They had to die. All of them."

Eva awoke then, gasping for breath as she glanced around the room, still rather dark, but she could tell the sun was rising, Scott and Stiles hadn't given word back on their look for information on the bank break in. Eva could have used more sleep, but there was no way she could close her eyes without seeing her mother as that snarling blood covered beast again. So she slipped carefully out of the bed as not to wake Isaac and made her way into the bathroom. A long hot shower would do the trick. Help her to forget that horrid dream she had just had.

"Since everyone won't be meeting tonight until five, I want to go and see my mom." It was just the two of them, Eva and Isaac, as they both liked it to be. They didn't need a title to be official, it was obvious that the two of them only had eyes for each other. Rumors had gone around school saying that they were living together, which weren't really so much rumors as the truth, but others about why they were living together, those were outrageous. Some said that Derek Hale had killed her family and taken Eva for Isaac, some said that Eva had murdered her family herself and had run off to Derek and Isaac to hide her. Of course none of those were true, but the rumors made things at school entertaining. Eva's status had bloomed, not that she had ever wanted it to, but people at school noticed her now, more so than ever before.

She could sense some hesitation on Isaac's part, something he was holding back, she could feel the guilt washing over him, but then a moment later it was gone. His eyes had avoided hers for a moment because Eva had a way of prying things out of him even with just a single look.

"That's probably not the best idea." Isaac said, his voice mumbled as he spoke. He finally lifted his eyes to Eva's. They hadn't left the parking lot just yet, which was a good thing. He didn't want to tell her what he had to while she was driving.

"Why?" She asked, her eyes locked on his. Her heart raced in her chest, this was not good, not at all.

"Because the Alpha's have her too. Derek told me they took her while she was on her way to work. I couldn't tell you because I knew you would go after her without letting us help you. I couldn't let that happen." Isaac explained and Eva felt herself overcome with dread. She had hoped that her dream had meant nothing, but if he was about to tell her something about her mother involving the supernatural she knew that her dream was anything but nothing. It was a warning. Her mother was a threat.

"I don't think the Alpha's have her in the way you do." Eva began as she pulled out of the parking lot, heading in the direction of her house even though she knew that no one would be there.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked.

"I think she's helping them." Eva answered. "And I know where we can find proof of that."


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note: **Sorry about my lack of updating, but I have been away from home and also away from my computer, this chapter may be a little on the off side, but that's only because I wrote half and came back to it just before the newest episode came on. I really hope you all enjoy it, and I promise the follow up with all of the unanswered questions presented in this chapter answered. As always, thank you all for following the story of Eva loyally and for all of the great reviews and input I have gotten from those of you who have been willing to give it. Reviews are not necessary, but appreciated. I hope you all enjoy!

It had been a long time since Eva had dared to wander into the basement of the grand home she had once been able to call home. It was so empty now, so void of life that it felt as if it was never inhabited at all. As if it was there with all of it's thousand dollar decor and exquisite layout only for show.

The basement that she was standing before the door of was the one and only place she had been forbidden to enter, it had been the same way in the old house they had lived in and it was the same in this one. Her mother promising horrible consequences if she were to enter it. The threats had never been necessary, Eva had no interest in the room at the end of those stairs. Until now.

It required some sort of key code to open it, but neither Eva nor Isaac would have to locate such a thing, Eva had stepped back and allowed Isaac to break down the door with one quick kick place in just the right spot.

"Eva, I need to ask you something…"Isaac said as they each got their first peek at the room on the other side of the door. It was much more than any room she had been before, more like a lab than anything, filled with an overly sterile smell and test tubes upon table tops. It looked just as she had remembered it the first time she had wandered into the basement, although the basement she had gone into was at their previous house. Along one side of the room computer screens stretched along the wall, some of them showed various rooms in the house, all of them entirely empty other than the furnishings throughout them. Another showed the sides of the house, swiveling back and forth slowly to capture anything going on in that area.

Eva paused after the two of them stepped into the room, turning to face Isaac before exploring any further into the room. "You know you can ask me anything." She replied, her voice soft and sincere as her clear blue-green orbs found his.

"How come you never asked about what I remembered, about what you missed out on? And why is it that you seemed to come out of the sedation as soon as I came out of the trance?" Isaac was pretty positive he already had the answer to those questions, but he needed to know, he had to hear the answer from her.

"I think you already know the answer to that, Isaac." Eva began, her voice soft as she bit gently upon her bottom lip. Isaac frowned, he had known from the very moment she had come into the same room as the rest of them and when her hand had touched his, the iciness of her touch matched his. He had known right then and there that she had managed to join him in his trek down memory lane. He had been secretly hoping, though, that he had been wrong.

"It's okay, though. We both survived and we got through it together, I'm ok. I can handle it." Eva didn't want Isaac to feel as if it was his fault that she had to experience what he did, because it wasn't. She wouldn't have changed what she experienced with him for the world.

"But what if you can't, Eva?" Isaac asked, his voice rising just a little, he wasn't angry with her, not really. He was angry with the situation at hand, the fact that she could end up dead because of this connection they had to each other. He could handle death himself, but not the death of her. He couldn't imagine her life being cut short because his was.

"Isaac, please. Can we talk about this later? We've only got so much time to find the tape from that night, or anything else that could prove if I'm right or wrong." Eva's voice was pleading, nearly begging him to drop the subject at hand and focus on the more important matter before them.

"Fine, but I'm not going to forget about this." Isaac agreed and Eva knew that he wouldn't forget, after all, how could you forget about something that nagged at you each and every second of the day, at least that was how it was for her.

They had been searching for nearly an hour, tearing the place apart in searching of the tapes from that night her mother had been 'taken' before finally coming across something.

"Eva?" Isaac called over to the petite raven haired girl who had flipped through documents on the desk across the room.

Eva turned to face him, her multicolored orbs swirling slowly as she had heard the slight urgency in his voice, Isaac's eyes had been placed on the computer monitor before him, it was playing something, a video recording, it was the very one they had needed.

There was no sound, but Eva could see the back of one females head, that was her mother, she could tell from the suit she had on. The other she could actually make out the face of, it was the one that her and Isaac had both seen in the memories that they recalled, Deucalion. Even though the quality of the video wasn't the best, she could see the sunglasses that covered his eyes and his hand reach out to stroke the side of her mothers face. This seemed much too intimate, even for someone who was supposed to have been kidnapped. She watched as her mother offered out her arm to the Alpha at her side and as he grabbed it. Eva was silent as she watched the two of them walk out of the range of the camera, together, both willingly leaving the view of the camera and into the night. She had been right. Her mother had to have been a part of this.

Even though she had the suspicion that her mom was a part of the Alpha pack that had invaded Beacon hills, that didn't stop the ache in her heart at knowing that her mother was fraternizing with the enemy. She could feel tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She could feel the hot salty tears slipping down the expanse of her slightly pink cheeks. She felt the strong arms of Isaac wrapping around her, holding her tightly to his chest and that was the only thing that kept her from losing it. Losing her cool entirely and destroying everything in her sight.

"We should go." She whispered softly and Isaac nodded, only releasing his hold on her to slip his hand into hers and lead her out of the house.

Isaac had to drive back to the apartment, Eva sat silently in the passenger seat, silent, yet seething. She was mad, angry as hell at her mother for what she had done. For being a part of those people who wanted to kill her and her friends. Also, she was mad at Derek, for keeping this from her. She was easily able to forgive Isaac, after all he had been under Alpha's orders to keep her mothers kidnapping a secret from her, but Derek, he had no right to keep it from her. None at all.

As they appear in the door way of the apartment, Eva spots Derek. Still, she is seething, more so now that the traitor is standing just before her.

Her eyes flash, swirling more now then they had ever before, an anger that she can hardly explain herself is slowly taking over her entire body. She can feel it, from the tips of her toes, rising, engulfing her until it had entirely consumed her.

"How could you!" Eva roared, her eyes fully wolf like now, teeth becoming long and deadly canines and finger nails growing into claws, fur had already sprouted up covering places on her body that no girl should ever even had hair.

Before Eva can do anything, Isaac wrapped his arms around her, holding her from attacking. Eva continued to struggle, trying hard to break the hold that Isaac had upon her. But he didn't give up. No, he couldn't let her go, because as much as he knew what it felt like to be that angry, especially with the full moon lurking closely with it's dangerous pull on new wolves, he couldn't let her give in.

At that point, it was only Derek and Peter, both of them looking on at the two, Derek moved to approach, but Peter held him back. "She wants to rip you to pieces right now, I don't think getting any closer is going to do either of you any good." Peter said before dropping his hand from his nephews shoulder.

"How could you keep the fact that my mom was missing from me? How could you not tell me that she was kidnapped?" Eva asked, her wolf form shifting in and out before finally fading out. She stopped struggling as hard against Isaac, but he still held on to her, afraid that if he let her go she would attack Derek.

"You told her?" Derek asked, looking to Isaac.

"So what if he told me?! I deserve to know!" Eva yelled.

"Did he tell you everything else about your mother? Like how the fact that you knowing she is gone is a danger to you? Or well, every werewolf in the area or even in the world? Did he tell you that?" Derek countered and Eva stiffened.

"What are you not telling me?" She asked, her question focused on Isaac.

And Isaac knew that this was going to be a very long night, one full of revelations for all of them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note: **And here are the answers that I promised, or at least most of them. I really do hope you all enjoy, more chapters to come and soon.

Reviews are not needed, but very welcome.

Enjoy!

-

While the others had devised a plan, Isaac and Eva stayed behind, up in the room that was designated as Isaacs, but used mostly by the two of them, together, it was hard for them to separate, but right now, Eva was standing before him, arms crossed over her chest. Waiting for an explanation, she was mad at him, he could tell, not only because of her demeanor, but something else, something within him told him she was angry with him and to tread lightly.

"Please, don't be mad at me." Isaac begged, although his voice was far from whiny, instead it was low, quiet. He thought carefully about what he could or should say next. He had only ever seen Eva mad before once, as he had watched her over the many months that he had, she had a horrible temper. It wasn't easily provoked, but it was a bad one resulting in broken things and tears in the end. He didn't want to make things worse, but the way she was shaking, fighting the moon and the wolf inside of her wanting to call out to the quickly approaching full moon, he knew this was not going to be easy.

"Why should I not be mad at you, Isaac?" She replied, her voice shaking as the rest of her was, her petite frame moving to stand right before him, Isaac stood then, hands lifting as her own hands reached out for him. He grasped her wrists, not too firmly, but hard enough to make sure she couldn't move from his grasp.

"Because I wanted to tell you, but not until the time was right. It still isn't, but I don't think it ever will be. I would never lie to you, you know that. What I am about to tell you, it's going to sound extreme, but it's true. It's why I had to watch you, not only you, but your mom too. You because we had to make sure you were safe and Lillian, for our own safety." Eva was beginning to calm as Isaac spoke, she shouldn't be mad at him, after all, she knew he was looking out for what was best for her. He cared about her, more than anyone else had ever cared about her, she was sure of that and she knew she felt the same way for him.

"Ok. I'll relax. I'm sorry. I'm just…" Isaac cut her off with a shake of his head and a hand releasing her arm so that his finger could press gently to her lips, quieting her.

"Don't explain yourself to me, Babe. I know, I get it. It's a lot to handle, you feel betrayed by everyone, like everyone is secretly against you. Your mom, though, we all thought she was on our side. We're all betrayed by her. She knows about us, about every werewolf and other supernatural creature that has ever been known to man. The company your father ran, the one he founded with his father, it was all based around the supernatural. Because of the werewolf that had bitten your father when he was little." Eva shook her head, her brilliant orbs illuminated by her confusion, her near disbelief at what he was telling her.

"My dad wasn't a werewolf, just a psychopath." Eva replied, but it made sense, even as she shook her head denying what Isaac was telling her, she knew it was the truth. Her father disappearing for as long as he did and the times that he had, it wasn't something you really noticed that he really got cranky during a full moon, but it was true, those were his worst moments, all in the same time span. The growling and howling she could hear when they had lived in their old house, always somewhere in the woods behind their house. It was him, it was her father.

Eva's mind was over come with all of this, not just the information Isaac was telling her right then, but everything she had found out in the past few days. One of her first and only friends for a year when she had arrived at Beacon Hills could be dead, her mother was in cahoots with the alphas and her father was a werewolf. How could things possibly get any more twisted and intense.

"I know this is a lot to grasp, I had a hard time grasping it all when Derek told me, but it's true." Isaac continued, guiding the girl careful to the bed and sitting upon it with her. He left her be for a moment after that, not touching her, but remaining close. He didn't lift a hand to touch her until her eyes finally lifted to his again and that shock in them seeped from those multi-hued orbs and into his own, making him realize how shocked she was by this. When she seemed to calm a little, his hand reached out to find hers and he continued, his thumb slowly stroking the back of her hand.

"At first your grandfather founded the company to hunt down the wolf that had turned your father, but the wolf put up a good fight and offered to train your dad instead of losing his life. Your grand father agreed and began to study the two as they trained. I guess after some time the company evolved, following records of unexplained animal attacks, tagging the wolf packs they found, and capturing the rabid creatures they came across. During their travels they came across other things, Psychics, Kanimas, shape shifters of different kinds, rare supernatural creatures, and they kept them, locked them up in the building known as Rosalsky enterprises, Deucalion was one of them, don't ask how your parents or any of the hunters they have managed that, but he was their prisoner." Isaac paused for a moment in his explanation, his eyes focused on their joined hands. Eva was taking in what he said, slowly, but surely, evaluating each piece of information that he was telling her. Not wanting to miss anything important.

"How did he get out if they had him trapped?" Eva asked, her voice soft.

"That was why we were watching you and Lillian, because we had reason to believe that Lillian might have had something to do with his escaping. It happened after your dad went to prison." Isaac explained, his eyes lifting to meet Eva's again.

"Deucalion wants you and your mother seems to be in a position to want to give you up to him. That's why you've been here with us and why you had to be turned, so you can keep yourself safer and so we can keep you safe too." Isaac continued and Eva's eyes filled with tears again, the idea of her mom being against her, wanting to give her own daughter up to someone who would want to harm her, that was too much for her.

"Don't tell me anymore. I can't hear any more about this. Not right now. Just hold me." Eva's eyes were swimming with tears again and she wouldn't have even had to ask Isaac to wrap his arms around her as he did and hold her closely to him. They sat like that for a while before they two of them ended up laying upon the bed, Eva's head resting upon his chest, her eyes no longer spilling tears, but instead closed as sleep engulfed her.

"No, please, don't be dead. You can't be dead." The begging voice belonged to Eva, it was the same scene as when she had thought that Isaac was in trouble, the blood covering her small frame, her hands, her face. She could smell nothing other than that coppery smell, it engulfed her entirely, invading her senses until she could almost taste it as well as smell it. The tears that streaked her cheeks mixed with the blood making it look more of a bright red, but not by much, it was still dark and thick and sticky as the salty tears mixed with the blood that dirtied her face.

"Please?" The voice came out in a whimper, it was still Eva's but it was so strangled by her tears that it was almost unrecognizable. She slumped down over the body, her entire form shaking with the sobs that escaped her. In the dream, a face was able to be made out now, it was the face of her mother, the one that looked so much like her own, only older, wiser, yet so naive. She was unmoving, unblinking, her chest did not rise as she breathed, and her heart no longer thumped inside of her chest. She was dead.

Eva had been shaken up since she had woken late in the night from the dream that she had, it was much less of a dream and more of a nightmare, upon her waking she had found out that Isaac was gone and that she had certainly slept through a lot.

"Isaac?" She called as she crawled out of the bed, out of her room, and into the hallway.

"He's not here. He's with the others, trying to capture Boyd and Cora." Eva's confusion must have been obvious as she came down the stairs to see Stiles standing before the desk once more, eyes focusing on a map in front of him.

"What? Who is Cora? What happened to Erica?" Her voice was shaking and Stiles head shot up the moment he realized that Eva had been oblivious to what Derek and Scott had found that night.

"Eva, Erica, they found her body." Eva didn't think she had any more break downs left in her, but she did and that was obvious as she let out a wail of a howl and tears began to slip down her cheeks again. Erica had been one of her closest friends before she had changed and had distanced herself from Eva. She had been sweet to her when no one else was. It was heart breaking to have lost her.

Stiles stood stock still for a moment before coming to his senses and rushing to the collapsed girl on the ground. How the hell was he supposed to tell her about the other body they had found?

"There's more, they found another body. . . " Stiles heard Eva's breathing hitch as she struggled to speak. She had lifted her hands to furiously wipe away her tears before her eyes caught his.

"I know who it was, it was my mom, wasn't it?" She asked, her voice cracking as the tears continued to build and demand to be spilled.

"It was." Stiles said and with those words that cued the next break down of that day, causing her to really let the tears flow. Her heart was aching, horribly so and she was having a hard time being able to form proper thoughts, she knew one thing, though, and one thing only at that point. She needed to get out of the apartment, away from everything and everyone.

"Eva!" Stiles called after her as she pushed away from him and bounded off to the elevator that would lead her out of the apartment. She didn't wait for it to lift to her level, no she pried open the doors and jumped down into the shaft, when she landed she was in full wolf form. This wasn't a problem, not on any other day, but the full moon was high in the sky and the moment her eyes opened to reveal those wolf like orbs, it was obvious that the Eva, rational thinking and sweet thing , that she usually was, was gone. The beast had taken over and this beast was going through an emotional turmoil that only blood shed would heal.


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: **Wow, Sorry to everyone for my long absence, I have had the worst writers block and summer always has me on the go go go. I really hope that everyone can forgive me for leaving you all hanging for so long, I will be getting out as many chapters as possible to satisfy the craving for Eva and Isaac. Reviews are not mandatory, but very much appreciated and welcome.  
As always, I hope you all enjoy! Thank you so much for still following the story of Eva & Isaac.

- X - X - X - X -  
"Scott, we have a problem." Stiles' voice came over the phone, it was obvious that this was a serious issue that he was calling about, you could almost hear the anxiety in his voice.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"Eva lost it. She left. Peter went after her, but obviously I don't trust that. I've been scoping out the area, looking for any sign of her, but I've found nothing." Stiles sighed into the phone.

"Keep looking, but don't try to approach her, we'll split up, half of us after Eva and half after Boyd and Cora. If you see her. Call me." With that Scott hung up and turned to the others who were grouped around him.

He didn't have to explain, they had all heard the conversation he had just been having with Stiles, he could tell that they had listened in from the looks upon their faces.

"I have to go after her." Isaac was the first to speak, his eyes looking from Derek and then Scott, both looking just as exasperated as the other.

"We know. We can't do this all on our own, either." It was Scott who spoke, a heavy sigh heaving from him.

"What do we do then?" Derek asked.

"I know someone who can help, that's if he will." Scott admitted.

- X - X - X - X -

Everything looked red, even bathed fully in the light of the full moon above her it all looked red. The way she wanted it to look, actually. Covered in the blood of those who had killed the people she cared about. Even if her mother had truly been in cahoots with Deucalion and the others, she didn't care. She was still her mother, the woman who had raised her, the same one who had cradled her as she cried after breaking her arm in the 3rd grade. The same woman who had babied her to no end whenever she had been sick. Yes, maybe a lot of that had slowly begun to change over the years, but she was still the woman who had birthed her and who had made Eva into the young woman that she was. She wanted Revenge, against those who had torn her life apart, revenge in the form of taking their lives as they had hers.

She had been running, through the woods, guided by the round red moon, her compass up in the vast dark sky, it led her to what she wanted, or at least it typically did. The moon had always been her guide, even before the transformation into a teenage werewolf. It pointed her to her hearts desires, her true desire, even if she hadn't been sure of that desire herself. She could see now, that the moon was not on her side, for it had led her to the edge of a cliff, standing high above the town of Beacon Hills. She approached it carefully, letting her wolf senses take over entirely, the moon was stronger than ever tonight, shoving her conscious thinking into the deepest and darkest cavity of her mind. As she reached the edge of that very cliff, she stood, looking out over the scene before her, catching glimpses of movement on the streets. From her position they looked like little insects, but she knew what they really were, prey. A way to rid of the rage and need for vengeance that boiled up inside of her. The wolf part of her wanted to spill their blood as her mothers had been spilled.

Backing away from the ledge, the wolfen Eva looked to the moon again, that bulbs red orb in the sky and she howled, long and loud enough to feel the ground beneath her very feet begin to quake. It was a warning, that howl, letting all who heard know that she was out for blood and blood was what she was going to get.

- X - X - X - X -

"It's her, It's Eva." Isaac didn't pause to explain, nor did he give any excuses before he followed that howl that he had just heard. Derek and Scott had the help that they had enlisted, Isaac didn't need to stick around them any longer. He needed to go and find his wolf angel, the girl who had rescued him from himself.

Being the fastest of their pack, he was able to catch Eva's scent Easily, high tailing it through the woods and to the overlook where Eva had been the most recently. He caught her scent again, heading in the direction of the typically most populated, but currently empty, place in Beacon Hills. The High school.

- X - X - X - X -

"Eva!" That voice, even the beast that has over taken her recognizes it, it makes her stop in her tracks, because even the wolf cannot deny that the voice it had just heard is one that she would do anything for. Eva began to turn, looking to the owner of the voice, he's so close to her, nearly close enough to reach out and touch her, the beast in her snarls, not wanting to lose control, the fight it puts up is a good one, making her want to attack the man standing before her.

"Angel, listen to me, you're in control. You have all the power. Come back to me, please." His voice is so soft, yet commanding, she can feel something, a softening inside of her, it's as if her heart is melting, ridding of that beastly exterior, pulling it back inside.

As Eva over came the beast that had taken over her, it was noticeable on the outside, the fur she had sprouted vanished, her fangs returned to the pearly whites they typically were, her claws returned to nails, and slowly, she turned back into the beautiful young woman she was supposed to be.

"Isaac," She breathed before closing the distance between the two of them, rushing into his arms and wrapping her own around him. He held her so tight she was sure that her ribs were cracking, but she didn't make him let go, she didn't want to ever let go. Once again, her guardian wolf had come to her rescue. Saving her from spilling innocent blood in the name of vengeance.

Or at least that's what she thought.


End file.
